


Family

by AzizaMaye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Family Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzizaMaye/pseuds/AzizaMaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With every choice we make there are thousands of others not taken.  What if the path you are on is not the one you were supposed to take?  Can you change your destiny?  Can you change your future? Only if you can change your past.  What if things had gone just a little different in the Winchester’s life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This starts right were the show did so Dean is four & Sam is six months

John cradled his youngest son in his arms as he sat on the back of his car. Dean scooted closer laying his head on John’s arm. A policeman walked past glancing at him and shaking his head slightly. John looked up at him and narrowed his eyes. The officer quickly walked away not saying anything. 

“Mr. Winchester” John turned to face the fire chief. “It has been determined that the cause of the fire was some bad wiring in the wall.” John only nodded. “The rest of the house seems fine but it would be best to wait a few days, just to be on the safe side. Is there someone you can stay with for a few days?”

“I’ll find a place.” John’s voice was raspy from the smoke and non use.

The fire chief just nodded and walked away. John carried Sam around and placed him in the backseat of the Impala. He then went back and picked Dean up hugging him tight before placing him in the backseat.  
John turned and watched the smoke circle around the roof of his home. 

“You don’t believe him do you?”

John turned toward the voice and saw a fireman standing beside him. John wandered when he had walked up but just shrugged. “Believe what?”

“That it was bad wiring.”

John looked back at his house. “What else could it have been?”

The man sighed. “You are a smart man John. You know there is no way it could have been just bad wiring.” John looked back at the man in shock. “Bad wires wouldn’t have pinned your wife to the ceiling. Nothing natural could have done that.”

John placed himself between the man and his sons in the backseat. “Who are you and what do you want?”

The man held his hands up and took a step back. “I’m just here to help you answer some questions. Try and help you get through the next few days.”

“Why should I trust you?”

The man laughed. “I don’t want you to trust me. The only people in this world that you should ever trust are your family.”

“Okay then why are you helping me?”

“I have my reasons.”

John thought about it a moment before nodding. “Okay fine so tell me what just happened to my wife?”

“You really don’t mess around do you?” The man crossed his arms. “Fine your wife was just killed by a demon. And before you ask I’m not going to tell you why she was killed, that you will have to learn on your own. But I will teach you how to hunt it down, it and many other things.”

John looked back at the house. Thoughts of carrying Mary over the threshold the day they signed the papers. The night they carried Dean so carefully into the house for the first time. And four years later when Mary walked in with Sam in her arms and the sound of Dean begging to hold his baby brother. This was supposed to be the happiest place ever, their home. Now it was all gone and deep down John knew it had nothing to do with the wiring. He looked back at the man. “I’m not saying I believe you but I will listen to you.”

The man smiled. “Sounds good to me.” He turned to leave but stopped and faced John. “Always remember this one very important thing John Winchester. Never keep secrets from your sons. The three of you are only strong together. I will contact you tomorrow and start your training.”

“You haven’t even bothered to tell me your name.” John said.

“You can call me Thor” The man said smiling. “I will contact you tomorrow.”

John watched the man walk away wandering what he had just gotten his self into. Glancing into the backseat he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his two boys cuddled together asleep. Sliding in behind the wheel John took a deep breath and closed his eyes. What was he going to do now? 

John jerked slightly when there was a light tap on his shoulder. He turned slightly and looked at his oldest son. “Don’t cry Daddy.”

John ran a finger down his son’s check. “Thanks Deano you want to sit up here with me?”

Dean looked back at Sam and shook his head. “I don’t want to leave Sammy alone. Daddy is Mommy coming with us?”

John knew this question would come about at sometime he just didn’t realize it would hit him so hard. “I’m sorry kiddo but Mommy’s well she’s…” The man’s words came back to John, ‘never keep secrets from your sons.’ “I’m sorry to say that Mommy will not be coming with us this time or ever.”

“Is she with the angels?” Dean asked.

John thought of lying again but instead he said. “I’m really not sure baby.”

Dean thought of this a moment before yawning and cuddling back down next to Sam. John stared at them for a few minutes before turning forward again. He didn’t know what he was going to do but he did know he was going to keep his boys safe. 

****************************

“Keep your mind on what you’re doing.” Thor yelled.

John tried to take a breath as he pushed himself off the ground. “I am”

“Then how did it get away?” 

“Why didn’t you do something?”

“You’re the one training not me.”

John cursed as he took off after the monster. They had been hunting the werewolf for two days. Tonight was the last night of the moon cycle. There was a growl form his left and John spun around just in time for the werewolf leapt at him. 

“If it bites you, you are done for as is your sons.” Thor said standing not far from him.

John slashed at the monster with the silver knife Thor had given him. The werewolf screamed and stumbled backward. As John stood he pulled the gun. He hesitated a moment. The werewolf was a sixteen year old girl who had been attacked on her way home from a friends. She snarled at him and took a step toward him. John fired once hitting the girl directly in the heart. As she crumbled to the ground she returned to the sixteen year old that she truly was. 

“Why did you hesitate?” Thor asked his voice calm and cold.

“She was just a kid.” John said looking down at her.

“You cannot think that way John. She was nothing more than a monster that needed to be stopped. If you hesitate at the wrong time it could cost you your life or that of one of your sons.”

“I’m not sure that I can be that cold and heartless?” John said, looking at the other man. 

“It is what must be done to do the work that you have ahead of you.” Thor said flatly. “For the good of your sons.”

“I’m really getting tired of you using my sons as leverage.” John said looking toward the car. He hoped that the two boys were still asleep. “I’ve been thinking that maybe I should find some of Mary’s family and…”

“NO” Thor snapped. 

John looked at him in shock. “They would at least be safe.”

“There you would be wrong.” Thor said calming slightly. “Believe this if nothing else. You are the only one that can keep those two safe. And they must stay safe. One day they will be stronger and even better hunters then you.”

John laughed. “I’m not that great now.”

Thor gave him a slight smile. “You will be.”


	2. Chapter 2

Five & One

 

“But Daddy I want to stay here with you and Sammy.” Dean whined.

“I know big guy but you also need to go to school.” John said as he placed the cereal bowl in front of his oldest son. “Kindergarten will be a lot of fun. You’ll play and color and learn stuff.”

“Like what?” Dean asked as he stirred the spoon around his bowl. “I know my ABC’s I can count to thirty and I can tie mine and Sammy’s shoe.”

John laughed as he sat down at the table with Sam’s breakfast. He started to feed the toddler as he tried to convince his son. “I know all of that Deano but you can learn a whole lot more in school.”

“Like what?” Dean asked again.

“How about reading?” John said. “You can learn to read.”

Dean shrugged. “So”

“Well you know how every night I read to you and Sam?”

“Yeah you do it so why do I have to learn?” 

“Well what if I’m not here at bedtime?” John said trying to get the spoon into Sam’s moving mouth. “What if I’m late getting back and it’s past time for Sammy to be in bed?”

Dean thought for a moment and shrugged. “I put Sammy to bed all the time.”

“After I read him his story.” John pointed out. “If I’m not here than I wouldn’t be able to read to him. Of course if you could read…” John let the thought hang in the air for a moment. He glanced at his son and smiled when he saw it sink in.

“If I go to school then I could read to Sammy.” Dean said perking up.

“Yep”

Dean nodded and started eating his breakfast. “I guess I’m going to school long enough to learn to read.”

Sam giggled and grabbed the spoon John was trying to put in his mouth. John laughed. “Now if I can just get your brother to eat right.”

**************************  
Eight and Four

 

John sat on the bench watching his two boys play. The day was bright and sunny with a light breeze. A perfect day to be outside, and he needed to tire the boys out so he would get some sleep tonight. Sam squealed as Dean grabbed him and swung him in the air before sitting him down. It was now Sam’s turn to chase his brother. John smiled at the sight in front of him. He could tell that Dean wasn’t really trying to get away from his brother. Soon Sam had tackled Dean to the ground and they were rolling in the grass. Dean stood Sam attached around his neck. Dean walked over to his father a little out of breath.

“Don’t look now Dean but you have a strange growth.” John said tickling Sam.

“Daddy it’s me” Sam said giggling and letting go of Dean. “I’m thirsty”

“Come on squirt” Dean said taking Sam’s hand. “The fountain is right over there.”

John nodded already knowing that the fountain was in his eye sight at all times. Dean walked Sam over to the fountain John watched the whole way. Dean lifted Sam up so he could reach the fountain. He then sat him down keeping a hold of his hand while he took a drink. At that moment a bunch of bikers rode past John breaking his line of sight for a few seconds. When they all had passed he was surprised to see Dean on the ground and no sign of Sam. John rushed over and knelt at his son’s side. 

Dean was sitting up looking around stunned. John instantly could see that Dean must have hit his head because his eyes weren’t dilating right. “Dean what happened?”

Dean looked around instant panic washing over his face. “Where’s Sammy?”

“What happened Dean?” John asked again trying to get his son to focus.

Dean rubbed his head. “There was a guy. I thought he just wanted a drink so…Where’s Sam?”

John scooped his son up and scanned the area. He didn’t see anyone so he decided to head toward the parking lot. As he got closer he heard a scream and instantly turned in that direction. He saw a man standing beside a van a woman was standing with him.

“Sh Toby you’re safe now.”

“My…names…Sam!” John smiled at the sound of his son’s voice. He sat Dean down before pulling his gun out clicking off the safety. 

“I told you this one was too old.” The man grumbled fighting with the wiggling Sam.

“But he looks just like Toby. He’ll learn you’ll see. Not like the others.” The woman said reaching her hand out to touch Sam. Sam snapped at her while kicking the man.

“Let me go!” Sam screamed than stilled instantly.

“See I told you.” The woman said smiling.

“Daddy” Sam said reaching behind the man.

“He called you Daddy.” The woman said smiling.

“No he called me Daddy.” John said his voice cold and flat. “Let my son go and we can all walk away from this.”

The woman shook her head. “No this is my son Toby. You go or I’m going to call the cops.”

“Go ahead call them.” He saw the man look around uncomfortable. 

“Babe we should just…”

“NO HE’S MY SON!”

“Daddy scared.” Sam sniffed.

That was all John needed to hear. He slowly raised his gun leveling it at the man’s head. “Let my son go now.”

The man looked at the woman than back at John. Deciding it wasn’t worth it he slowly sat Sam on the ground. Sam ran over wrapping his arms around John’s leg. 

“Toby!” The woman called taking a step toward John. The man grabbed her and held her back.

“You have your son back were going to leave now.” The man said. John slowly shook his head not lowering the gun. “You said we could walk away from this.”

John gave the man an evil grin. “I lied. You really thought I was going to let you go after what you did to my babies?”

“W…What are you going to do?”

“Make sure you never hurt another baby again. Sam go to Dean.”

Sam looked up at his father than at the two people. He may be only four but he knew what was about to happen. “Yes Daddy”

John waited until he knew his sons were together before taking a step forward. The man held his hands up letting go of the woman. 

“I didn’t want to she made me do it. She killed my son.”

“How many other men’s sons have you killed?” John said then pulled the trigger twice. 

Turning he walked back over to his sons and picked them both up. They both laid their heads on his shoulder as he carried them back to the Impala. 

***********  
Nine and Five

 

Sam sat in the dark corner is legs pulled up his torn backpack lying beside him. For as long as Sam could remember he had wanted to go to school just like his big brother. Dean had told him stories of recess and gym and nice teachers. Nothing like this ever happened to Dean. 

“Sam where are you?” Sam pulled himself even more into the darkness not wanting his brother to find him. He could see Dean looking around the area that he was supposed to meet him. “Sam” Dean didn’t even try and hide the panic in his voice. “Sammy”

“Here” Sam said knowing he could never stay hidden away from Dean for long.

Dean spun around and focused on the corner where his little brother was. Running over he knelt down and looked his brother over. “Why are you hiding over here? What happened? Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine Dean.” Sam whispered not looking into his brother’s searching eyes.

Dean finally grabbed his brother’s face and forced him to look at him. “Sam what happened?”

Sam sniffed. “It wasn’t my fault.”

“Of course it wasn’t.” Dean said. “Are you hurt?”

Sam shook his head. “My new backpack, that Daddy bought me.”

Dean looked over and saw that one of the straps on the backpack had been torn. He looked back at his brother and wiped a lone tear off his cheek. “Tell me what happened Sammy.”

“Everything was going good just like you and Daddy said it would. The teacher was really nice and she smiled a lot.” Sam said sniffing. “I was the only one that could spell apple and bear and cat. The teacher even gave me a gold star.”

Dean shifted a little so he was sitting next to his brother. “Way to go Sammy.”

Sam leaned his head on his brother’s shoulder. “Recess was okay I was sad that we wouldn’t have it at the same time.”

“Me to kiddo.”

“I ran the fastest in gym. Everything was going good than the teacher let us leave a little early. I was standing right where you told me to. Then a couple of guys from my class.” Sam sniffed again. “They called me mean names and pushed me. They pulled on my backpack and ripped it.”

Dean put an arm around his brother and squeezed him. “They didn’t hurt you right?”

Sam shrugged. “My arm hurts a little.”

Dean shifted a little so he could take a look at Sam’s arm. Sam’s right forearm was scrapped up pretty bad. “Come on squirt let’s get you home and cleaned up.” Dean stood and pulled his brother up. 

“Daddy’s going to be mad at me.” Sam whispered looking at his torn bag still on the ground.

Dean picked up the bag and put an arm around his brother. “Daddy will be mad at the two creeps that did this.”

The brother’s said nothing as they walked back to the apartment. Dean opened the door and walked in Sam hesitated a second before walking in. Their father was sitting on the couch papers spread out in front of him. He looked up and smiled at Sam.

“There’s my big boy how was your first day?” John asked sitting back. He expected hours of his youngest boy talking about what had happened that day. He was not ready for the hung head and feet scuffing. John glanced at Dean who mouthed. ‘Bad day’. John nodded as he stood walked over and knelt in front of Sam. “Hey Sammy”

“Hey Daddy” Sam said still not looking at him. 

“You want to tell me what happened today?” 

Sam nodded and pointed at Dean. John looked over and Dean showed him the torn bag. John looked back at Sam. “Did you rip your bag?”

“No sir” Sam then told John everything that had happened that day ending with hiding from Dean. Sam’s hazel eyes where brimming with tears. “Are you mad at me Daddy?”

John wrapped his son in a hug. “No baby I’m not mad at you, not at all.” John stood picking his son up and walked over to the couch. He sat down and placed Sam on his knee then patted the place next to him. Dean came over and sat down next to his father. “I want both of you to listen close okay?”

“Yes sir” Both boys said.

“I will never be mad at you for something you had no control over.” John said putting an arm around Dean. “And I never want either of you to be afraid to tell me anything.”

“Yes sir” Both boys said again.

“And Sam what is Winchester rule number one?”

Sam wiped his nose. “Never keep secrets.”

“Exactly, which includes hiding from your brother or me.” John said.

“Unless we’re playing hide and seek.” Dean added with a grin.

Sam giggled. “I always win.”

“You always cheat.” 

“I don’t cheat.” Sam said crossing his arms. He then looked at John. “Daddy what does cheat mean?”

John thought for a second before whispering loudly in Sam’s ear. “Cheat means tickle Dean.”

Sam squealed as he jumped at his brother. Dean fell back and fake fought his brother off. John stood and headed into the kitchen to fix dinner loving the sound of his son’s laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a little darker than the show. But it shows just how far John will go to protect his boys.

Twelve and Eight

“Boys dinner” John called.

Sam ran in and looked around John to see what was for dinner. “What is that Daddy?”

“That is chicken.” 

“Are you sure about that?”

“Very funny set the table, where’s your brother?”

Sam shrugged. “He said he wasn’t hungry.”

John looked over at his youngest son. “Dean said that?”

Sam nodded sitting down at the table. “Daddy he’s been acting really strange.”

John sat down next to Sam. “How”

“He didn’t talk to me all the way home. Than when we got home he told me to make my own sandwich.” Sam looked at his father. “I can make my own sandwich but not like Dean does.”

“I know kiddo is that everything?”

Sam shook his head. “He wouldn’t help me with my history homework. He said yesterday he would help me.”

John leaned over and kissed Sam on the top of the head. “You go ahead and eat I’ll go check on Dean okay.”

“Okay Daddy” Sam said. John went to leave the kitchen when Sam said. “Daddy”

“Yeah” John glanced back at Sam.

“Tell Dean I’m not mad at him okay.” There was a small catch in the boy’s voice.

“I’ll tell him baby.” John walked through the living room and to the bedroom that the boys shared he knocked and waited for Dean to say something. When there was nothing he opened the door a crack. “Hey sport dinners getting cold.” The room was dark and John had to let his eyes adjust. He could just make out Dean’s shape on the bed closest to the door. “Deano”

“I’m not hungry.” Dean’s voice was barely above a whisper.

John pushed the door open more letting the light from the hall light up the room. As always the far side of the room was neat and tidy with a small pile of books. While the closest part was covered with clothes and food wrappers. Dean was laying on his bed facing the far wall. John made his way into the room and over to Sam’s bed so that he could see his son’s face.

“Are you sick?”

“No”

“Did you get hurt during training?”

“No”

“Well than what’s wrong?”

Dean flipped over turning his back to his father. “Nothing’s wrong I’m just not hungry is that some kind of crime in this family now?”

“Why would you ask that?”

Dean sat up keeping his back to John. “Sam wouldn’t shut up about me not eating. What’s the big damn deal?” Dean’s voice was getting louder. “So I didn’t eat breakfast or lunch can’t a guy just not eat.”

John thought for a moment. His memory going back to the night before when they had went out to Dean’s favorite diner. John mentally saw Dean’s plate as they went to leave. The burger had one bite out of it and the fries had been just pushed around. “Dean did you have lunch yesterday?”

Dean shrugged. “I don’t remember.”

John quickly stood and walked around the bed kneeling in front of his son. Dean’s eyes were blood shoot and swollen John could tell he had been crying. Dean tried to move away but John grabbed his face in his hands and forced him to look at him. The boy tried to shake his father off. But John would not let go.

“Please Dad d…don’t.”

“Talk to me Dean.”

Dean’s shoulders shook as a tear rolled down his check. “I don’t want to leave you and S…Sam.”

John was not ready for that. “You never have to leave us.”

“He said…” Dean shook his head again trying to move away from his father. 

John sat on the side of the bed and pulled Dean close. “Now you listen to me. Are you listening?” Dean nodded. “I will never let anything take you or Sam away from me do you understand.” Dean nodded again burying his head in his father’s chest. “What happened Dean?”

Dean sniffed. “My Science teacher caught me skipping class. But I wasn’t skipping class. Sam had gotten hurt in gym and he wouldn’t calm down until I came down. I was heading back to class when he thought he caught me. I had forgotten the pass at the nurse’s office. But he wouldn’t listen. He took me back to his classroom and…” Dean sniffed again and snuggled closer to John.

John closed his eyes not wanting to ask the question floating through his mind. “Dean did h…he…what happened?”

Dean wiped his eyes. “N…nothing yet I’m supposed to stay after school tomorrow. He said it was my punishment for skipping. I told him I had to take care of my little brother.”

“What did he say?”

Dean whimpered slightly. “H…He said to bring him too. He also said that if I didn’t come he would make sure that I never see Sam again.”

John had to force himself to stay calm. He took a few breathes before pulling Dean onto his lap. Dean cried softly for a few moments before he sat up. “Oh man Sam I promised I would help him with his history. I yelled at him. Told him to leave me alone. He is probably so mad at me right now.”

John couldn’t help but smile. “Trust me buddy he is so far from being mad at you. That kid probably hasn’t had one bite of food because he’s too worried about you.”

Dean sniffed and got off his father’s lap. “Dad I really don’t want to go to school tomorrow.”

“Do you have science tomorrow?”

Dean shook his head. “No sir but I have to…”

“You have to listen to me and do as I say. First you are going to go down stairs and eat dinner. Second we both will help Sammy with his history homework.”

“But Dad what about…”

John held up his hand. “Third you and Sam will go to school tomorrow. Fourth I will pick you up at school.”

Dean looked up at his father a small smile on his face. “Yes sir”

**************

“But Dean isn’t Daddy waiting for us?” Sam asked as Dean led him down the hallway. This was a different part of the school that Sam had ever been in. It was darker than other parts and Sam didn’t like it. 

“I know kiddo but I’ve got to do something first.” They reached the end of the hall. Dean looked down at his brother. “I need you to stay out here okay.” 

Sam nodded. Dean went into the classroom and saw that the teacher was sitting at the front of the classroom. He looked up and grinned.

“Hello Dean I’m glad you decided to do the right thing.”

“I did what I was told to do.” Dean said. 

The man smiled even bigger. “Why don’t you lock the door and come a little closer?”

“I can’t lock the door.” 

“And why not?”

Dean went to say something when he heard from outside the door Sam say Daddy. Dean gave the teacher a grin that made the man’s smile falter slightly. “Because if I lock the door than he would have to break it in and that would make too much noise.” Dean moved out of the way as the door swung open. Dean’s chest swelled with pride at the sight of his father standing in the doorway.”

The teacher stood and glared at John. “Who are you and what are you doing here?”

“I’m John Winchester” The man’s face went white from not only the words but the very tone of the voice. “And I’m sure you know what I’m here for.”

“Dean is here to serve his detention.”

John nodded as he slowly walked down the aisle to stand in front of the teacher’s desk. “So you didn’t threaten my son? You didn’t hint at what was going to happen today?”

The man laughed weakly. “I have no idea what you are talking about. If that is what he told you than he lied.”

Before the teacher could react John grabbed him and pulled him across the desk. “My son never lies to me.” John tossed him across the room. He then walked casually around the desk and started opening drawers. One was locked. John looked at the man who was still on the floor. “Keys”

The man shook his head trying to get up. “What is in my desk is none of your business. And after this you can kiss both of your boy’s goodbyes.”

There was a small gasp from the door and John looked over to see Sam standing in the doorway. The boy looked like he was about to cry. “Sammy Daddy needs your help.”

Sam straightened slightly. “Okay Daddy.”

“Can you come and open this drawer for me?”

Sam ran over to his father and looked at the drawer. “I don’t have my keys Daddy.”

“Use mine Sam” Dean said tossing something at his brother. Sam caught it and went to work.

The teacher had finally pulled himself back to his feet. “What kind of father are you?”

“The best” Dean said.

“Daddy it’s open.” Sam said as he opened the drawer. John looked down and wasn’t surprised by what he saw. The drawer was full of condoms, towels, and something’s that John never wanted to know about. He was moving Sam away from the drawer when he heard a commotion from the door. Looking over he saw the teacher on the floor again Dean standing over him. 

John took Sam’s hand and walked over to the door. “Dean take Sam to the car.”

Dean took Sam’s hand and left the room.

The man glared up at John. “Go ahead do whatever you want with me. I’ll make sure you never see your boys again.”

John leaned down. “You won’t be able to do a damn thing.”

Dean and Sam sat in the front seat watching the school for their father. It seemed to Dean that it was hours before John calmly walked out of the school and got into the car. He looked over at his sons and smiled.

“So what do you two think about spending this Christmas in the north.”

Sam smiled. “Then we could play in the snow.”

“Sure can kiddo. How about you Dean?”

Dean looked at the school than at his father. “Snow sounds good to me.”

“Then snow it is.” John started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. The small family was out of town before the school fire alarm sounded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters are hunting a shape shifter. What happens when it looks like one of their own?

Fourteen and Ten

John hid behind the tree straining to hear any movement. His gun laid at his feet in pieces all he had left was his knife. He didn’t think the shifter would stand still so he could stab it. There was a crack from not far from him and John knew the shifter was close.

“Come out come out wherever you are.” The shifter said in a sing song voice. The voice sounded familiar to John but he pushed the thought away. “Don’t you want to play hunter?”

John pulled his knife out making sure to keep it hidden from the monster as he came out from behind the tree. He froze in terror at the sight of the shifter. The monster had taken the form of his son Dean. The two boys were handcuffed to each other.

“Kill him Dad” 

“No kill him”

John cursed looking back and forth at the two Deans. They both seemed to be trying to get away from the other. How was he going to tell which one was his son?

“Just do it Dad” The one on the right said. “Shoot it stab it do something.”

“Don’t listen Dad he’s the monster.”

“Dean” John cursed at the sound of Sam’s voice. Seconds later the ten year old came into the clearing.

“Stay there Sam” John ordered. Sam stopped and took in the scene before him. 

The two Dean’s looked at Sam than back at John. 

The one on the right said. “Kill him before he hurts Sam.”

The Dean on the left looked back at Sam before facing John again. “Kill us both.” 

John took a step closer still not completely sure which one it might be. He knew Shapeshifter could read the mind of the person they copied. 

“Dean” Sam called both Dean’s turned and looked at Sam. Sam’s hand was raised leveling his gun at both Dean’s. 

“Do it Sam kill him” One said.

The other locked eyes with Sam and slowly nodded. Sam’s face faltered slightly before he shot the bullet grazing one Dean’s shoulder. Sam quickly turned and shot the other one. Although this one also grazed its shoulder this Dean screamed. Sam shot again this time hitting the second Dean in the heart. 

John rushed forward searching the now dead shifter for the key while Sam dropped to Dean’s side.

“Nice shot Sammy.” Dean said trying to hold his arm but unable to. Sam pulled off his coat and wrapped it around Dean’s shoulder.

“I am so sorry. Oh man is it bad?” Sam asked trying to look at the wound and stop it from bleeding all at the same time. 

Dean grimaced shaking his head. “Just hurts like hell.”

John finally found the key and unlocked the cuffs. He then glared at his youngest son. “You shot your brother.”

Sam couldn’t look at his father. “Dad I…”

“You what, you shot your brother, what the hell were you thinking?”

“Dad he…” Dean started but John waved him quiet.

“Sam I asked you a question.”

Sam took a deep breath before looking at his father. “It was the only way. I knew that a grazing wound would hurt the real Dean but it would hurt the fake one a whole hell of a lot more.” Sam sighed. “I also knew that the real Dean would die to keep me safe where the other one was focused on you killing the other one.”

Dean slowly looked at his brother. “Wait just a damn minute if you already knew I was me why didn’t you shoot him first?”

Sam shrugged and gave his brother a small smile. “When the two of you turned I got a little confused.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Great and he’s supposed to be the smart one.”

John couldn’t help but laugh. “Come on let’s get out of here.”

“Yeah before bright boy decides to use me for target practice again.” Dean grumbled as John helped him to stand.

“I said I was sorry” Sam said still holding Dean’s arm.

“All I know is I get the bed tonight alone.” 

Sam nodded. “Of course and the first shower. I’ll even go get you dinner.”

John shook his head as the two boys headed back to the car. He quickly carried the body to the hole they had prepared earlier that day. Tossing the body in he doused it but faltered a second before lighting it on fire. He couldn’t get past the fact that the face staring up at him was his son. Closing his eyes John lit the match and tossed it in

“Nice job.” John spun around and saw Thor standing a few feet from him.

“How the hell did you sneak up on me?” John snapped. “For that matter why the hell are you here?”

Thor smiled. “I was in the neighborhood just like you. I heard there might be a shifter around.”

“Well it’s been taken care of so you can move on.” John said gathering up his things. 

Thor glanced back at the car. “They are coming along quiet well. They will one day be better hunters than you.”

John nodded. “That was your plan wasn’t it? I don’t suppose you’re going to tell me why yet though are you?”

Thor shook his head. “I told you that it’s not good for you to know too much.”

“I don’t know a damn thing.” John snapped. 

“You will know soon enough John.” Thor smiled. “Remember if you ever need anything I’m just a call away.”

“That probably will never happen.” John turned and walked toward the car. Reaching the trunk he turned and wasn’t surprised that Thor was nowhere in sight. Glancing in the back seat he saw his boys. Dean’s shirt was gone and Sam was cleaning and bandaging the wound. Getting in behind the wheel he glanced in the back seat.

“So Doc is he going to live?”

“I don’t think we’ll have to cut the arm off.” Sam answered as he finished taping on the bandage. 

“First he shoots me then he wants to cut my arm off.” Dean grumbled as he attempted to put a clean shirt on.

John started the car and put it in gear when he looked in the mirror he saw Sam gently helping Dean put his shirt on. John smiled. ‘Yeah his boys are going to be alright.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester family is about to get bigger.

Eighteen and Fourteen

Dean noticed the girl standing near his car as soon as he stepped out of the motel room. He reached inside his coat pocket and wrapped his hand around his gun flipping off the safety. As he got closer she turned and glared at him.

“Are you Dean Winchester?”

“And if I am?”

The girl laughed. “Just what I thought would come out of your mouth. A cocky ass answer.”

Dean couldn’t help but grin. “Well it seems like you know me. Do I know you?”

The girl crossed her arms. “If I had been one of your many conquests I’m sure you still wouldn’t remember me.”

“Listen I’ve got to go pick up my brother so…” Dean went to walk around the girl but she shoved him back. “Look I wouldn’t usually consider hitting a girl but you might make me reconsider it.”

The girl shoved Dean again and yelled. “You killed my sister.”

Dean’s mind quickly went through the things he had killed so far in his life. Unless this girl’s sister was fifty there was no way he had killed her. “I don’t know who you are or who you think I am but I didn’t kill your sister.”

The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture shoving it Dean’s face. “This is my sister. Her name was Amanda. Do you remember her now?”

Dean took the picture and looked at it. The smiling blue eyes blonde haired girl defiantly was familiar to Dean. “Mandy”

“So you do remember her.”

“She’s dead?”

The girl grabbed the picture back. “Like you really care since you’re the reason she’s dead.”

“I haven’t seen her in almost a year.”

“That’s right love ‘em and leave ‘em right?”

“Hey I was up front with her from the beginning. I told her that as soon as school was done my family would be hitting the road. She’s the one that called me.”

“I know she told me all about you. She kept telling me about your eyes, your hair, your smile. I got sick of hearing about it. She talked about you right up until the end.”

“What happened to her? And so help me if you say I killed her one more damn time I’m going to start punching.”

The girl stepped back slightly but her face stayed hard. “She died two months ago.”

“Of what, car accident, she step in front of a bus, what?”

“She died giving birth to your bastard.”

These were not the words that Dean was prepared to hear. “I’m sorry, she what?”

“You heard me your bastard.”

“What…how…why?”

“All I had left was my sister. My parents died two years ago in a car accident. All I had was my sister.” The girl moved away from Dean. 

Dean didn’t like the look in the girl’s eyes. “What are you going to do?”

“I am going to avenge my sister and I wanted you to know.” The girl turned and ran but Dean easily caught her. She went to scream but Dean hit her knocking her out. “Great now what am I going to do?” Dean glanced around glad that there was no one around. He slid the girl into the back seat of the Impala and quickly searched her pockets finding a set of keys. He turned toward the way she had been running and pushed the button to unlock the door. He saw the head lights on a nearby car flash. Walking over Dean looked into the windows and saw that it was mostly full of trash and clothes. When he opened the door a foul smell hit him and he slammed the door closed. “That girl is not right in the head.” Dean was about to walk away when a sound caught his ears. He looked around the car again still not seeing anything. When he reached the trunk the sound was a little louder. “What the hell” 

Dean opened the trunk and found two large boxes. Opening one he found it full of baby’s toys and clothes. Turning to the other box Dean hesitated a second before opening it and looking in was shocked to find a small crying baby. 

“What in the hell.” Dean reached in and picked up the baby holding it close to him. “Sh baby you’re safe now.” Dean looked around quickly to make sure there was still no one around. He carried the baby over and placed it gently in the front seat. “I’ll be right back little one.” Dean quickly grabbed the box full of toys and clothes and grabbed the blanket out of the other box. He placed the box in the trunk before getting in behind the wheel and draped the blanket over the baby. He looked in the back seat and saw that the girl was still out. Glancing at his watch he saw that he was going to be late picking Sam up.

“Oh well late is late right little one?” Dean said pulling out of the parking lot.

*************

“I’m going to kill him.” Sam fumed pacing in front of the school. “Dad’s going to kill him.” Sam sat down on the step but then stood up again and started pacing. It wasn’t like Dean to be so late. Sam pulled out his phone and called his brother for the fifth time and for the fifth time it rang and then went to voice mail. “I’m going to beat the shit out of him than I’m going to kill him.” Just as Sam went to call again he heard the familiar sound of the Impala. He turned and saw it coming from the wrong way. Sam grabbed his bag and headed toward the car. Before he opened the door he saw something in the seat next to Dean.

Sam opened the door and got in. “You are in so much trouble.”

“I can explain everything.” Dean said. He reached down and moved the blanket. Sam looked down and was shocked to see a sleeping baby. Dean smiled. “Surprise”

“Dean what the hell did you do?”

“Sh not so loud you’ll wake him.”

“And who is him?” Sam asked.

“My son”

“I’m sorry, your what?”

“Son” As Dean drove he told Sam everything that had happened to him from the time he had stepped out of their motel room.

“What happened to the girl?”

Dean’s face went cold. “He was in a box in the trunk Sam.”

Sam nodded. “What clean up is there?”

“Her car and I guess we’ve got to clean out of the motel.” 

“And call Dad.” Sam added. “Take me to the motel and I’ll start packing while you take care of the car. Do you have stuff for him like food, diapers, stuff like that?”

Dean shrugged. “There was another box in the trunk but it’s mostly full of toys and clothes.”

“Well then swing by the store first.”

“Sam you’re taking this better than I thought.”

Sam laughed. “What did you want me to do Dean yell and scream. After all the girls you’ve been with I’m surprised more of these little bundles haven’t popped up.”

Dean thought a moment before nodding. “Very true.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a little problem at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.

Nineteen and Fifteen

John grabbed his phone and glanced at the caller ID. He registered that the number was not one of his son’s numbers before answering it. 

“Hello”

“Hello is this Mr. John Winchester?” John tried to place the voice with someone he knew but nothing came to mind. 

“It is, who is this?”

“This is Dr. Martha Sanderson I am the Principal at Jackson High School.”

“Is Sam okay?”

“If you are asking if he is hurt Mr. Winchester the answer is no.”

“Well then why would you be calling me?”

“Mr. Winchester Sam was in a fight today.”

“And?”

“Mr. Winchester I don’t think you understand. Sam was the instigator in the fight.”

“No way Sam doesn’t fight.”

“Sir one of the boys is on his way to the hospital with a dislocated arm.”

“If Sam was in a fight there was a damn good reason.” 

“Mr. Winchester, will you be able to come in so we can talk about this face to face?”

“I just laid my grandson down for a nap, let me call my other son. I should be there in about twenty minutes.”

“Very well sir.” John heard the phone click as the woman hung up. This was not happening. They had been here for almost two years now. Every since Dean had gotten out of school it had seemed to be easier to stay in one place. John dialed Dean’s number and waited until his son answered.

“Hey Dad everything okay?”

“How quickly can you get home?”

“What is it, is Logan okay?”

“He’s fine Dean it’s Sam.”

“What’s wrong with Sam what happened?”

“Just get home I’ll tell you then.” John hung up and laid the phone down on the table. He stood and headed down the hall and peaked into his grandson’s room. He was a little surprised to see the boy sitting up in his crib. “Hey little guy you’re supposed to be sleeping.”

“Dada” Logan said looking around. At almost two pretty much everything was either ‘Dada’ or ‘Papa’.

John walked in and picked up his grandson. “Daddy is on his way home.” John decided not to push the boy into going back to sleep. He knew that Dean would want to come with him to talk to the principal. So he redressed the boy and carried him into the living room. He was just sitting down to put his shoes on when the door swung open.

“What the hell is going on Dad?”

Logan pounced and squealed at the sight of his father. Dean walked over and picked his son up calming down only slightly.

“All I know is that the principal called and said that Sam was in a fight. Actually she said that he caused the fight and sent one kid to the hospital.”

“Wait one kid, how many kids did he fight?”

John thought for a minute before shrugging. “I don’t know she didn’t say. She wants me to come down so we can talk face to face.”

“Well then let’s get going.” Dean said grabbing Logan’s coat and heading out the door. John stood and followed Dean out the door.

“I’ll drive.” John called.

“Dad”

“I want to get there in one piece.” John said heading over to his truck. “I’ll drive.”

Dean grumbled but walked over to John’s truck. He fastened Logan into the car seat in the back seat before getting into the front seat. “There is no way Sammy would ever pick a fight.”

John started the truck. “No but he would finish one.”

************

Sam sat quietly his hands in his lap his head lowered slightly. He hated the way the secretary kept glancing at him and shaking her head. The principal stepped out and asked for the third time if Mr. Winchester had showed up yet. Sam rolled his eyes, it had only been ten minutes, they lived fifteen minutes away even with Dean driving. When the door opened Sam glanced over to see Mitch one of the security people come in.

“Still no parent?” Mitch asked nodding his head toward Sam.

“No he said something about his grandson and another son.” Principal Sanderson said. From the tone of her voice she hadn’t believed a word John had said.

“Have the other parents picked their kids up?”

Principal Sanderson sighed. “Yes and they are all very upset with me. They are blaming me for their sons getting hurt.”

“Well at least you know who to really blame.” Mitch said looking at Sam. “Who knew he was always so quiet.”

“You of all people should know that the quiet ones are sometimes the ones that need to be watched the most.”

The way they were talking about him like he wasn’t even there made Sam want to scream. He tried to block out what was being said about him. When he heard the secretary say something about a bad seed, Sam looked up and was about to say something when the door opened again. Looking over Sam couldn’t help but give a small smile. His father was in full protect mood but nowhere near as much as Dean. The room was silent for a moment broken by a small giggle from Logan who had seen Sam and was stretching in his father’s arms trying to reach him. Dean walked over and knelt down in front of Sam.

“Hey squirt” Dean said letting Logan climb onto Sam’s lap.

“Hey stretch” Sam answered as he wrapped his arms around his nephew.

“Are you okay?” 

Sam only nodded then looked up at his father. John looked his son over, satisfied that he was in fact, okay. He then turned his cold eyes to the three adults in the room. “Is one of you the principal?”

Principal Sanderson stepped forward. “I’m the principal, are you Mr. Winchester?”

John nodded. “I want to hear what happened, now.”

“Of course why don’t we go into my office right this way?” Principal Sanderson said. She saw John glance at his sons and they both stood and headed toward her office. She went in first and sat down behind her desk. Sam, still holding the baby sat in a chair in the far right corner. Dean and John took the two chairs in front of her desk. Mitch came in last closing the door behind him, and standing to the left of her desk. “Mr. Winchester this is Mitch Jones our lead security.”

John nodded toward Mitch before looking back at the principal. “So tell me what happened.” 

Principal Sanderson looked at Mitch who nodded. He explained, “It happened between first and second period. A young man came running up to me and told me that there was a fight happening. I followed him to find your son standing over three boys. I noticed right away that one boys arm was possibly broken.”

“It was in fact dislocated. According to the nurse his arm was twisted behind his back to the point that it popped out. As of the other two boys, they both have black eyes and split lips. Your son has not denied that he did this.” The principal turned and looked at Sam. “Now that your father is here do you have anything to say about what you have done?”

“I didn’t do anything wrong.” Sam’s voice was low and even. 

“You’re kidding right?” Mitch laughed. “You don’t have a scratch on you. How can you say that you didn’t do anything wrong?”

John slowly stood and looked at Mitch. “You will not talk to my son that way. If Sam says he did nothing wrong than he must have had a good reason for what he did.”

Mitch faced down John. “Fine than why doesn’t he say something? We’ve both asked him and he refuses to say a damn thing.”

Dean looked over at his brother. “What happened Sammy?”

Sam sighed. “They won’t believe me.”

“I’ll believe you” John said still glaring at Mitch.

Dean nodded at Sam who took a deep breath before saying. “I was coming out of my English class. I heard laughing and at first didn’t think anything of it. Then I heard something else. I followed the laughing and found Frank, Eddie, and Ted. They were standing in a semi circle facing the wall so I couldn’t see anything. I turned to leave when I heard a small gasp. When I turned back around I could just make out that there was a fourth person. I took a step forward and could see it was a small kid and Ted had his hands around his neck.” Sam looked at Dean. “I didn’t think after that. I grabbed one of Ted’s arms and twisted it so that he would let the little kid go. Frank lunged at me and I elbowed him in the jaw. Then Eddie came at me I kicked his knee when he leaned forward I punched him. That was when I felt Ted’s shoulder pop. I was going to put it back when Mitch came and pulled me away.”

“You expect us to believe that story Sam?” Principal Sanderson asked leaning back in her chair. “The three boys you attacked are on the soccer team. All three are very athletic and bigger…”

“What about the little kid?” John interrupted the principal.

“I’m sorry”

“The little kid that Sam helped has anyone talked to him?” John asked.

“Sam didn’t tell us any of this until now.” Mitch grumbled.

“I tried to tell you.” It was getting harder for Sam to keep his calm. “You told me you didn’t want to hear any of my excuses. You than dragged me down here tossed me in that chair and yelled at me some more.”

Mitch could feel not only John’s cold eyes but Dean’s as well. He looked over at the principal silently begging her to back him up. She cleared her throat and stood. “Sam, who was this child?”

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know his name. He had blonde hair and was wearing a black and white shirt. He ran off saying something about getting help.”

“Mitch, who came and got you?” 

Mitch thought a second. “Little Ion Walker”

“Is Little Ion Walker blonde and was he wearing a white and black shirt?” John asked.

Principal Sanderson walked around her desk to the door. “Sandy would you please get Ion Walker I need to see him in my office.”

“That’s easy he’s in the nurses office. Miss Anderson insisted he come and get looked at when he couldn’t sing one note.”

“Please get him.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Principal Sanderson returned to her chair leaving the door open. A few moments passed when a boy poked his head into the office. “You wanted to see me ma’am?” The boy’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“Yes Ion, please come in. I have a few questions for you.”

Ion stepped in and looked around the room. When his eyes landed on Sam his face broke into a grin. “You’re okay”

“Ion do you know him?” Mitch asked.

“He saved me from Ted.” Ion said as he pulled down his shirt to show faint bruises. “I told you he was bullying me. That guy is the only one that has ever done anything to help me.”

“Ion I told you that all…”

“What all I had to do was tell him no, to tell him to stop picking on me.” Ion’s voice cracked as he talked. “I tried that you know what he did he laughed at me. He told me that what he was doing to me would help make me a man, because it made him a man.”

John cleared his throat making the boy jump slightly. “Ma’am I think that you have a bigger problem here than my son.”

“Your son beat up three guys.” Mitch said.

“You’re only mad because they won’t be able to play tonight.” Sam scoffed. “You could care less about anything else.”

“How dare you talk to me that way.” Mitch said turning on Sam. He took a step toward him but was stopped by the larger body of John Winchester.

“You really should think before you make another move.” John said through clenched teeth.

Mitch and John starred at each other until Dean coughed. “I think we should go.”

“Since this is Sam’s first offence he will have a week’s detention.” Principal Sanderson said.

“Fine” John snapped out. 

Principal Sanderson saw the man nodded his head toward the door slightly and both boys stood and walked out the door followed by their father.

Mitch shook his head. “Why do I get the feeling that boy is a powder keg waiting to explode.”

“I’m afraid you might be right.”


	7. Chapter 7

Twenty and Sixteen and Two

“Sam, move your ass or you’re going to be late.” John yelled pounding on the door.

“Is the princess still primping himself?” Dean said rubbing his face. “We so need another bathroom.”

“He is ten times worse than you ever where.” John grumbled pounding on the door again. 

“That’s because he has ten times more hair.” Dean said leaning against the door frame and knocking. “Come on princess there’s others that need to use the bathroom.”

“Daddy?” Logan tootled out of his room rubbing his eyes.

“Sorry buddy your Uncle is hogging the bathroom again.” Dean said.

Logan yawned. “Unca Sammy potty?”

The door opened instantly and Sam smiled down at Logan. “Morning tiger did you sleep well?”

“Uh huh.” Logan said as he walked into the bathroom. 

Dean grumbled as he pushed past his brother to help his son.

Sam went into the bedroom he shared with Dean to finish getting ready. “So Dad, are you going to just stand there or are you going to say something?”

John smiled at his son’s back it never ceased to amaze him how Sam seemed to be able to sense when he or Dean were nearby. “I was just wandering what her name is?”

Sam glanced over at his father. “What do you mean?”

John crossed his arms. “Sorry I assumed that it was a girl. I mean if it’s not a girl that’s okay too. You know I…”

Sam laughed. “Dad you can stop now. It is a girl and her name is Jodi.”

John relaxed slightly. “So when do I get to meet her?”

Sam shrugged. “I’m not sure she said her family is a little odd.”

“Odder than us?” John laughed. “I just got home from killing a werewolf. You and Dean torched a spirit over the weekend.”

Sam laughed. “True I guess I’ll ask her over for dinner. That is as long as there is no work.”

“If you want to invite her over then I will make sure there are no jobs.” John said. “And wear the green shirt.”

Sam looked at his father who smiled as he turned and left the room. Sam pulled off the sixth shirt he had put on and pulled back on the first shirt. 

“Move your ass Sam or you’re going to be walking to school.” Dean called as he walked past the bedroom.

Sam quickly fixed his shirt glancing in the mirror one more time before running out of the room and down the stairs. John handed him a bagel and some money for lunch as he rushed out the door. He glanced over at his grandson who was now quietly coloring. 

“I’m so not looking forward to you getting older.” Logan looked up his eyes the same green as his father’s. When the boy smiled John also saw his oldest son. “Yep you’re going to be a handful.”

**************

John jumped to his feet at the sound of the door slamming. Looking into the living room he saw Sam’s school bag on the floor. When there was another door slam from upstairs John headed up. The door to Sam’s room was closed. John knocked on the door and heard what sounded like a grunt. Thinking that Sam had just had a bad day at school and needed some time alone John turned to head back downstairs. He was half way when he heard a loud crash. Running back up he swung the door open and scanned the room. Sam’s small bookcase was on the floor. 

“I’m fine” Sam yelled.

John looked over at his son and almost laughed at the thought that he was fine. Sam’s hair was a mess his shirt torn. It wasn’t until John saw red on Sam’s shirt that his humor turned to concern. He stepped in and quickly scanned Sam seeing the boy’s knuckles bleeding from scrapes. John looked around the room and saw that the crash he had heard was the mirror being smashed. Sighing he took the bleeding hand and looked it over. He could see a few large shards of mirror. He had to pull his son out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom.

“Sit”

“Dad I’m fine”

“I said sit” John ordered. Sam sat but wouldn’t look at his father. John pulled out the first aid kit and went to work on picking out the pieces of mirror. He was glad to see that there were only two. He washed and bandaged the hand. Sam went to leave. “I didn’t say you could go yet.” John snapped.

Sam tensed. “Dad I…”

“If you say fine one more time boy I’m going to take my belt to you.” John knew it was an empty threat he had never had to spank his sons but there was something wrong with his youngest. “What happened?”

“It was just a bad day okay.”

“A bad day, you punched a mirror because you had a bad day? You trashed your room because you had a bad day?” John asked. “Come on you can do better than that.”

Sam stood and looked at his father. “I had a really bad day at school. It happens Dad.”

John wanted to argue but knew that Sam wouldn’t talk until he was ready. John nodded and let the boy leave the bathroom. He heard the door slam again and sighed. This was going to call for the big guns. 

======================

“Dad we’re home is Sammy home?” Dean called as he came into the house. “We were going to pick him up but he didn’t answer his phone.”

John walked out of his room holding Sam’s phone. “It was in his school bag.”

“Burg Papa.” Logan said walking in behind Dean.” 

John smiled. “Is that so?” John knelt in front of his grandson. “Well, I was thinking that it was time for some Papa, Logan time. How about that?” Logan squealed.

“Dad I didn’t think we were going to hunt this weekend.” Dean said very confused. “We’re having Sammy’s girl over.” John looked at his son then upstairs. Dean followed his father’s gaze he could see that Sam’s door was closed. “Is everything okay?”

“Logan and I are going to the zoo and then dinner and then who knows.” John said. Picking Logan up and taking his bag from Dean. He handed Dean a sheet of paper. “Just in case, Come on big guy.” Logan squealed again, as John walked out the door.

Dean scanned the paper before heading upstairs. He started to go into the room, but stopped and knocked first. When he heard nothing he opened the door slightly and scanned part of the room. He saw that the bookcase was not in its normal place the books that had been in the case that morning was now on the floor. Pushing the door open more he scanned the rest of the room and at first didn’t see his brother. On another scan he found Sam sitting on the floor by his bed his long legs pulled up to his chest his head lying on his knees. Dean walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Hey Sammy” Sam just grunted. “It looks like we’re on our own for diner. Dad decided that it was Papa Logan time.” Again the only response was a low grunt. Dean looked his brother over and noticed the bandage on his hand. Scanning the room again he noticed the smashed mirror. Dean slid off the bed so that he was sitting next to his brother. The two sat in silence for a few moments.

“Diner is off” Sam whispered, but Dean heard every word. He nodded letting his brother talk at his pace. “She wouldn’t even look at me. Yesterday she said we really needed to talk about something. All night I worried about what it was.” 

Dean waited a heart beat before asking. “So what happened today?”

Sam lifted his head and looked at his brother. “She told me that she didn’t want to see me anymore. That it was all a mistake.” Sam’s voice caught. “She said a lot of things.”

Dean didn’t know what to say he knew Sam had cared about this girl. He grabbed the paper off the bed where he had laid it. “Uhm Dad found a job not too far away.”

Sam gave a small laugh. “I thought he would. I kind of had a little melt down.”

Dean looked around the room. “Ya think. So you want to go?”

Sam shrugged. “What’s the job?” Dean handed the paper to Sam who scanned the paper. “Sounds like a vampire.”

“I know right. Two holes in their necks drained of blood.”

“But they all happened in the daytime. In front of a witness.”

“So you want to check it out.”

“Yeah I’ve got nothing else to do this weekend.” 

Dean stood and held out his hand to Sam. “I’m really sorry Sammy.” Sam took the offered hand and stood. 

“You didn’t do anything.”

“Yeah but…Let’s go, you packed?”

Sam walked over and picked up a bag by the door. “In this family, always.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is having major growing pains, plus he's having to start another new school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters and will be introducing a reoccurring new character.

“What if I stumble and fall again?” Sam laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling.

Dean sighed. “You tuck and roll”

“Dean I’m serious.”

“So am I Sam” Dean rolled over and flipped on the light so he could see his brother. Over the past few months Sam had one hell of a growth spurt. His once ‘little’ brother was now a few inches taller than him. Unfortunately this had also come with a lot of pain and less control over his body. “What do you want to do Sam? Do you not want to finish school? I mean with your brain I’m sure you could just test out.”

Sam rolled over so he was facing his brother. “You know I don’t want to do that. You graduated I’m graduating. It means a lot to Dad.”

Dean smiled. “Not just Dad. I mean how would it look for the slacker to be a grad and Mr. Smartass just get a GED?”

Sam tossed a pillow groaning when it flew wide missing Dean completely. He took his other pillow and covered his face. “That’s it I’m going to become a hermit.”

Dean laughed. “Dude you’re acting like you’re the only one who has ever gone through this. I had growth spurts too.”

Sam peeked out from under the pillow glaring at his brother. “Yeah, but never this bad. You never lost complete control of your body.”

“Well that’s because I grew normally.” Dean stated. “Not like two feet over night.”

“I really hate you sometimes.”

Dean flipped the light off. “Yeah I know.”

The next morning wasn’t any better for Sam. His back and his leg muscles felt as though they were on fire. John could see that his son was in pain, but he also knew there wasn’t much he could do. Dean had warned him that Sam was in one of his ‘moods’. Sam picked at his breakfast not really eating much. John slid some money across the table.

“Make sure to eat something for lunch.”

“Yes sir” Sam said taking the money but not looking at his father.

“It will get better Sam I promise.” John said for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Sam just nodded as he stood and headed out of the kitchen. Dean was waiting for him by the front door.

“You ready Sammy?” Sam just shrugged as he walked out the door. “This is going to be one long year.”

Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot. “Well here we are Sam. I’ll be here when you get out okay?”

“Yeah”

“Oh and Dad thinks he might have found a hunt not far from here.”

Sam shook his head. “I’m not going.”

“Sam…”

“This is not up for discussion Dean.” Sam said locking eyes with his brother. “Until this shit is over I’m more of a danger to you and Dad then a help. I’ll still do the research but that’s it.”

Dean nodded. “Okay Sammy if that’s what you want.”

“That’s not what I want, but I also don’t want you or Dad to get hurt because of me.” Sam got out of the car slamming the door. Dean watched as his brother stormed toward the school.

**************************

Sam kept his head down hoping that he was blending in enough that no one would pay him any attention. At his locker he took a moment to scan the kids walking past him. He could easily pick out what ‘groups’ just about every kid was in. He was surprised when he saw three girls looking at him. Looking away he shoved his bag in his locker grabbing a folder. When he turned around the three girls were standing in front of him.

“Hello” The obvious leader said. Her blonde hair was perfectly fixed not one strand out of place. She was wearing a shirt that was at least a size to small with a skirt to match.

“Hello” Sam said trying to move around them.

“You’re new here.” 

Sam sighed. “Is it that obvious?”

The girl giggled and started to twirl her hair. “This is a small school so new faces kind of stick out. Especially handsome ones, so what brought you to our little town?”

“My father” Sam answered again trying to move around them.

The girl giggled again. Sam found that her laugh was far from being attractive. “Well good for your father. By the way my name’s Brittney, and you are?”

“Sam”

Brittney hooked her arm in Sam’s. “It is nice to meet you Sam.” One of the girls coughed slightly. “Oh and that’s Angelic and that’s Monica.”

Sam nodded to them trying to get his arm out of Brittney’s grip. “I’ve really got to get to class.”

“What’s your first class?”

“World History”

“Me too we can walk together. Maybe we have the same class. My classroom is 52A what’s yours.”

Sam said a quiet thank you before answering. “52B”

“Oh darn” Brittney tightened her grip. “Oh well we can at least walk together.”

Sam was thankful when they got to their classes and he finally got away from her. She promised to wait for him after class. He said nothing as he rushed into his class. 

“Grab a seat where ever” The teacher said from the front of the class. Sam walked to the back of the class and just about had to fold himself into the seat. The bell rang and the teacher clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention. “Okay I’m sure that everyone’s minds are still on summer break. So this first day I want everyone to talk. That’s right boys and girls talk to your neighbor get it all out of your system. Meet someone new talk to someone you never have before.” The students sat in stunned silence. “I’m not kidding I’ll be walking around joining in on conversations so keep things clean.”

A couple of people turned and started talking to each other in a whisper. Slowly others joined until almost everyone was talking. Sam sat in the back corner watching the other students. Soon the teacher came over and sat in a chair next to him.

“Man I hate these chairs.” 

Sam just nodded.

“Not much of a talker huh?”

Sam couldn’t help but smile. “Not if you ask my brother. According to him I can’t stop.”

“Well I would have to argue with him.” The door opened and a girl stepped in. The teacher stood and walked over to the girl. He walked back to Sam the girl following. “Since I already know that you Miss Hannah don’t like talking too much and you Mr….”

“Sam”

“Mr. Sam is not really into talking I’ve decided that the two of you shall talk to each other.” The teacher held his hand up stopping Hannah from saying anything. “And because I know at least you Miss. Hannah are a straight A student I’m making this a class assignment. Got it?”

“Got it” Hannah said.

The teacher moved a desk closer to Sam. “Sit, talk, learn something about each other, complain about the mean History teacher you have.”

Hannah sighed and sat down. The teacher walked away. “I know he means well but I really don’t have anything to say.”

“Me either.”

“But I really can’t handle failing a class assignment.”

Sam couldn’t help but smile. “Me either.”

Hannah looked at him smiling. Sam saw that her eyes where a light crystal green they were mesmerizing. Her dark auburn hair was braided down her back. “Well I guess we have something in common.”

“Besides the mean History teacher?”

Hannah laughed and to Sam it was almost musical.

**************************

Sam easily found Hannah at her locker the next morning. 

“Good morning.”

Hannah turned and smiled brightly. “Good morning.” She looked around. “Where are your little shadows?”

Sam grimaced. “Hopefully, finding someone else to pester. So what’s your schedule like today?” Sam had been surprised that the two of them had, had three of the same classes the day before. The one different was Hannah was in an advance Latin class that Sam couldn’t get into.

“Today is my lazy day.” Hannah said. “Well that is until my last class.”

Sam leaned against the locker crossing his arms. “That really didn’t answer my question.”

“Choir, Mythology, Choir, PE” Hannah made a face at the last one.

“Uhm you said Choir twice.”

“I know like I said lazy day.”

“Lucky, but in a bonus I’ve got Mythology and PE today too.”

“Not so lucky I know for a fact that Brittney and her puppies are in the same class, along with the biggest bully in the whole school.”

“How would you know this before class even starts?”

“We’ve had the same PE class all four years. I look at it as the thing to make me hate school.”

Sam smiled. “Maybe this year will be different.”

“Unless you’re athletic or popular the PE teacher looks at you as nothing and treats you as such. To him I am nothing but a geek.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being a geek.”

Hannah laughed. “Geeks don’t climb ropes, do chin ups, push up sit up, and any other kind of ups.” The first bell rang. Hannah closed her locker. “Well I’ll see you in Mythology, I hope you don’t think it’s going to be a shoe string class. Mrs. Hester takes Mythology very seriously.”

“Good so do I. See you there.”

The day went by quickly and before Sam knew it he was walking into the gym. Looking around he groaned Hannah had been right. Brittany was making her way toward him. Again her clothes seemed to be a size to small for her.

“Well it looks like gym might not be so bad this year after all.” Brittany said.

“Hey Brittany” Sam said looking around trying to find Hannah.

Brittany took Sam’s face and forced him to look at her. “Sam I’m getting the hurt feeling that you are trying to ignore me.”

Sam jerked his head out of her hand. “I don’t know why you would think that.” Sam saw Hannah coming out of the locker room. “Excuse me”

Before she could say anything Sam ran over to Hannah. Seeing him she smiled. “So I see you found your fan club.”

Sam glanced back at Brittany. “Not by choice. Why is she so focused on me?”

Hannah giggled. “You’re kidding right?”

Sam looked at her innocently. “What?”

“You’re serious.” Hannah sighed. “Sam have you looked in a mirror lately?” Sam cocked his head slightly. “You are really good looking better than any boy around this school.”

Before Sam could say anything the PE teacher blew a whistle. “All right understand this just because this is your last class of the day doesn’t make it an easy class. Let’s see how wimpy this summer made you, to the ropes.”

Most of the kids groaned as they walked over to four ropes hanging from the ceiling. Brittany quickly stepped forward. “Coach Banks may I be excused.”

“And what for this time?” Coach Banks asked looking down at the girl. 

Brittany rubbed her wrist. “Sore wrist.”

Coach Banks just nodded. “Alright, four on the ropes now.” When no one stepped forward the Coach pointed out four people. They groaned again but walked up to the ropes one of them got about half way up but the other three barely got off the mat. A whistled blew. “Next”

The biggest boy stepped forward pushing a boy out of his way. “I’ll do it for ya’ Coach.”

“That’s Tanner” Hannah whispered to Sam. “The bully”

Three other’s walked up to the other ropes. Tanner easily went up the rope, but on his way down he swung the rope slightly just enough for him to bump the boy next to him knocking him off.

“I think that was a record up Tanner.”

“Of course it was.” Tanner grinned pushing another smaller boy as he walked away.

“All right next.”

Sam sighed thinking he might as well get it over with. He walked up to the rope looking up. A year and half ago he was able to get to the top with no problem. Now he wasn’t so sure. The thought of falling off the rope in front of everyone flashed through his head. Looking over he saw that Hannah had joined him at one of the other ropes. She smiled at him and shrugged. The whistle blew and taking a deep breath Sam grabbed the rope and pulled. Before he knew it he was touching the ceiling and going back down. When he reached the bottom he stood a second making sure that everything was still working. Coach Banks looked at him in shock. Sam went to walk away when a sound from above made him turn back. Hannah was about half way up but for some reason was holding on by only one hand. Sam rushed to the bottom of the rope just as the other hand let go. She screamed moments before landing in Sam’s waiting arms. Her eyes were squeezed shut the scream slowly dying on her lips. Opening her eyes she looked up into Sam’s face.

“Wow, that was awesome.” 

“Did you see that?”

“He’s like superman.”

“He not only went up and came down faster than Tanner but he caught the girl”

The buzz around them grew louder but Sam was focused on Hannah. “Are you okay?”

“I guess so something hit my arm.”

Sam looked around and saw a tennis ball against the far wall. “Do you need to go to the nurse?”

Hannah shook her head. “I’m fine” She looked around everyone was looking at them most still talking. Even Coach Banks was in shock. “Uhm you can put me down now.”

Sam looked around suddenly noticing everyone. He sat her down but kept his arm around her waist. Finally the coach blew his whistle telling everyone to go change class was almost over.


	9. Chapter 9

The common area was packed with kids enjoying the last few warm days before fall. Walking around the perimeter Sam took in the normality of what was going on around him. It was pretty much the only ‘normal’ he would ever have. He took a quick moment to scan the area for Brittany and the other girls, he was pleased to see that they were engrossed in a magazine or something. As he walked around the corner of the school he froze. Sitting under a tree reading was Hannah. As always she had her long auburn hair braided but this time she had wound it around her head making it look as if she was wearing a crown. Sam couldn’t seem to help but stand and stare at her. He had never felt this way about a person outside of his family before. He wanted to protect her to make her happy. But most of all he wanted to make her smile, she had one of those smiles that always made her eyes sparkle. Unfortunately after what had happened in the gym Sam hadn’t been able to talk to her. He had wanted to but whenever he opened his mouth nothing would seem to come out. It hadn’t gotten any better today. Even though they sat next to each other in most of their classes they hadn’t said more than ‘Hi’. As he stood and replayed the day through his mind Hannah’s head slowly raised and she locked eyes with him. A small smile played on her lips and she waved at him. Sam glanced around then felt completely stupid. He ran one hand through his hair while waving back with the other one. Hannah’s smile grew bigger as she motioned for him to come over. Taking a deep breath Sam walked over, as he went to kneel beside her he lost his balance and toppled backward landing hard on his butt. He grimaced trying to hide the pain that shoot up his back.

“Are you okay?” Hannah’s voice was full of concern. 

Trying to recover some dignity Sam just shrugged. “I’m fine. What are you doing all the way over here?” Looking around Sam noticed that there was no one else around. 

Hannah replaced her book mark and closed her book before looking around. “I like it here. It’s quiet and mostly peaceful.”

“Yeah but your all alone. I mean don’t you want to hang out with your friends?” Sam noticed right away that his question had hit a raw spot for Hannah. She looked away and took longer than needed to put her book back into her bag. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean…I mean it’s really none of my business.”

Hannah leaned back against the tree and faced Sam. “Don’t worry about it. How could you have known, that I’m the town leper?”

Sam couldn’t help but let out a small chocked laugh. “You’re kidding right?”

“Nope kids avoid me like the plague. In fact you really shouldn’t be seen with me.” Hannah started picking at her skirt. “The last girl that tried to make friends with me…well let’s just say it didn’t go well for her. Last I heard her parents put her in a private school. It doesn’t really matter to me much. I mean it’s been this way since the first grade. Besides if it wasn’t me it would be some other poor kid right. I guess I’d rather it be me.” Hannah sighed. “But like I said you really shouldn’t be seen with me. I mean you wouldn’t want to be associated with the school freak would you.” 

Sam tensed then forced himself to relax and shrug. “My whole life I’ve been the new kid in school and usually treated like the school leper. So I guess I’m used to it. I wouldn’t know what to do if the kids treated me differently.”

“Yes but Brittany has decided that you are worthy of her.” Hannah laughed at the look that came over Sam’s face. “She has let it known that you are hands off.”

“Do I want to know what that means?”

“It means that she has staked her claim on you. If she saw you sitting here with me of all girls I think her head just might start spinning.”

Sam smiled. “Could be fun to watch.” 

Hannah’s breath caught at the sight of Sam’s smile. She knew he was gorgeous but when he smiled he was totally breathtaking. As she took in his face she fought the urge to run her hand through his hair. Mentally shaking herself she started to stand. Sam quickly stood and held his hand out to her. Hesitantly she took his hand and he pulled her up. As she brushed leaves and dirt from her skirt he picked up her bag and held it out to her.

“Thank you good sir.” Hannah said as she took her bag and slung it onto her shoulder.

“Uhm would you like a ride home?”

“Thank you again but I’m not heading home.” Hannah said. “I was going to the library to work on that history project.”

“You know Mr. Kirk did say that we could work in doubles.” Sam pointed out hesitantly. “I mean I usually beg the teacher to work alone but…”

Hannah smiled. “Me too. But I think Mr. Kirk would get a tickle out of us working together.”

“So how about it?”

Hannah thought for a moment slightly enjoying the lost puppy look on Sam’s face. Finally she sighed. “Fine I guess so.”

“Great then how about I drive us to the library?”

Hannah crossed her arms. “You are dead set on driving me somewhere.”

Sam laughed. “I’m just dead set on driving, I don’t usually get to.” Sam lead the way to the parking lot and over to a far corner where he parked the Impala.

Hannah’s eyes widened. “Wow” She walked over and gently ran a hand across the front fender. “Now this is what I call a car.”

“She’s my brother’s pride and joy.” Hannah couldn’t help but notice the warmth in Sam’s voice. She wasn’t sure if it was for the car or the brother or maybe both. “It was my Dad’s first but when Dean turned sixteen he gave it to him.” Sam opened the passenger door for her. “The only thing I truly fear, is Dean, if I let anything happen to his baby.”

“Well I’ll be very careful.” Hannah said as she did carefully get in and tuck her long skirt around her. Sam closed the door and walked around to the driver side. Hannah took in the inside of the car she didn’t know a lot about cars. She knew this one was old but she could also tell that it was very much loved and taken care of. Sam got in and started the car. The roar of the engine told Hannah the true power that the car had. “Wow there are brand new cars that don’t sound this good.”

“My father and brother are mechanics.” Sam’s voice again full of pride. “I’m still learning this town so you’re going to have to give me directions.”

“In this small town it’s not too hard. Everything is attached to Main Street. Take a left as you leave the parking lot. Then right at the second traffic light. You really can’t miss it from there.” 

Sam nodded as he pulled out of the parking lot. “So how long have you lived here?”

“To damn long.” Hannah answered looking out the window. “When I graduate I will be running so far and so fast. I’ve already started filling out college applications. According to the school counselor I’m sure to get a scholar ship or grant or even both.”

“Won’t you’re parents miss you?” Out of the corner of his eyes Sam saw Hannah’s head drop and knew he had again asked the wrong question. What was going on with him he was usually much better at this. Risking a quick glance the look on her face tugged at his heart. “I’m sorry I…”

Hannah shook her head. “Don’t be it’s not like I wear a sign that says my parents are dead.” Hannah’s voice although low was full of emotion. 

Sam pulled the car into a vacant parking lot and turned to her. “My mother died when I was just a baby.” Sam didn’t know why he was saying this but for some reason it just felt right. “I don’t have any memory of her.”

Hannah’s head was still down and she was again picking at her skirt. “Believe it or not but you’re lucky. I remember way too much.” Looking up Hannah let out a small laugh. “Well so much for the library.”

Looking out the window Sam noticed that the parking lot that he had pulled into was in fact the library parking lot. There was a huge sign taped to the large wooden doors. ‘Library closed due to busted water pipes.’ “Well I guess I’m driving you home after all.”

“No” Hannah snapped Sam looked at her surprised at the fear that was in her voice. She was also tense and Sam thought he saw her hands shake moments before she clasped them together. Forcing a smile she looked at Sam. “Sorry about that I just was really looking forward to being out of the house for a while. You can just take me back to the school. I’ll just go back to my tree.” 

“We could go to the café.” Sam suggested.

“Right with just about everyone else form school. Including your fan club.”

“True.” Sam thought a moment before saying. “We could…”

Hannah turned slightly so she could look at him better. She was surprised to see a slight pink tinge on his cheeks. “We could what?”

“Never mind.” Sam was looking everywhere but at her. 

His unease and uncertainty was endearing him to her more and more. Reaching out she laid her hand on his arm making him look at her. “Sam what?”

Sam sighed. “We could go to my house. My family left this morning on a family emergency. We couldn’t really work much on our history work but we could watch T.V. or something.”

“True we could.” Hannah couldn’t help but giggle at the look on Sam’s face. “What did you think I was going to argue? I don’t want to go home and I don’t want to hang out with anyone else from school. I mean we could go back to school but there’s always the possibility that your fan club is still there.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Would you please stop calling them that?”

“I could call them your stalkers.”

“That would be more accurate.”

“Well then it sounds like your house makes the most sense.”

“Okay but just remember that three guys and a baby live there.” Sam said as he pulled the Impala out of the parking lot. 

Hannah giggled then forced herself to be serious. “I totally understand. Food everywhere possibly clothes thrown around, and who knows what from the baby.”

Sam smiled. “Okay maybe not that bad.”

“I promise I won’t judge.”


	10. Chapter 10

Sam pulled the car out of the parking lot and drove the short distance to the house they were staying at. Hannah had been surprised when Sam had pulled down this particular road. She knew there was only one home found down this road. She was about to say something when he pulled the car into the long winding driveway that ended in front of a single story home. “Sam why are we here?”

“This is where I live.” Sam answered as he went to get out of the car. He glanced at her and was surprised to see her eyes wide. “Hannah what’s wrong?”

Hannah closed her eyes and took a few breaths before looking at Sam. “Did the relator tell you the history of this house?”

Sam shrugged. “Yeah she said something about it being cursed or something. My family really doesn’t scare easy. Plus we got the house dirt cheap.” Getting out of the car he walked around and opened her door. “Did you change your mind?”

Taking a deep breath Hannah got out of the car. “Nope just a little surprised to see you living in the most haunted house in town.” Hannah smiled but Sam noticed this time it didn’t reach her eyes. 

Sam led her to the door. After unlocking the door he held it open for her. She hesitantly walked in but stopped just inside the door. There was a couch in front of the window and a large recliner next to it. A large coffee table sat in front covered with books and papers. The dining room table was also covered with books and papers. She could just see into the kitchen where the sink was full of dishes. The door closed and she turned to Sam, she could tell that he was embarrassed.

“Sorry for the mess. I was going to clean when I got home. They had to leave just before I left for school and…”

Hannah placed her hand on his arm making him stop talking. “It looks fine.”

“So uhm are you hungry or thirsty?”

“Something to drink would be nice.”

“Soda, juice, water, or…” Sam again looked very uncomfortable. “That’s it.”

Hannah smiled. “A soda would be good.” Sam nodded and headed into the kitchen. Hannah took the time to look around the living room. Other than the furniture there was little else. There were no knick knacks or even any pictures. Sam came back and handed her a soda.

“Shall we sit?” Sam said walking over to the couch. When Hannah didn’t follow but stayed just inside the door he sat his drink down and walked back over to her. “Hannah is everything okay?”

“Why did you move here?” Hannah asked startling Sam slightly.

“My Dad tossed an arrow and this town won.” Hannah shook her head, Sam noticed the hand holding the open soda was starting to shake. He took the can and sat it on the coffee table. He then took both her hands in his and made her look at him. “Hannah what’s wrong?”

“Why did you move here?” Hannah asked again.

Sam looked at her confused. “Uhm I already answered that.”

Hannah shook her head. “No why did you move to this house. There are other houses that you could have moved to why did you pick this one?”

Sam was surprised to see tears forming in her eyes. “Let’s sit down.” Sam tried to lead her to the couch but she pulled out of his grip. Sam faced her again concerned. “Hannah please tell me what’s wrong.” Hannah stood looking around the house her eyes wide. “Okay uhm don’t take this the wrong way but how about we go to my room. Well mine and my brother’s room that is.”

Hannah nodded slightly and let Sam lead her down the hallway. The room was small the only thing in it was too twin size beds. Sam noticed that Hannah relaxed slightly. 

“I’m really sorry.” A single tear escaped Hannah’s eye and slowly flowed down her check.

Sam walked her over and sat her down on one of the beds. He sat across from her on the other bed. Reaching up Sam wiped the tear away. “You have nothing to be sorry about. But can you now tell me what’s wrong?”

Taking a shaky breath Hannah looked around the room. “I used to live here, in fact this was my room.”

Sitting back Sam ran a hand through his hair. The memory of moving into this house flooded back into his mind. The reason they had gotten the house for so cheap was because people thought it was haunted. After doing some research Sam had found that a woman had been murdered by her husband. But after five minutes they had decided that the house was in fact not haunted. One thing he had read hit him hard. Before his family there had been only one other family to have lived in the house.

“Hannah I’m not really sure how to ask this but did your father kill your mother?”

Hannah slowly raised her head. Sam was surprised by the anger that flashed through her eyes. “My father loved my mother with all his heart.” The words were barely coming out of her clinched jaws. “He would have never hurt her. He was a kind man he couldn’t even kill a bug. He would catch them and carry them outside and let them go. Does that sound like someone who would brutally kill his one true love?” Hannah stood and started pacing the room.

“You asked why we moved to this house.” Sam’s voice was soft and calm. “My father found this house. The relator tried to talk him out of it. Told him it was cursed, haunted because of what had happened here.” Sam noticed Hannah tense but she said nothing. “But the price was perfect and well my family isn’t really afraid of curses or ghosts. I was curious though and researched what had happened.”

Hannah spun around her arms crossed her jaw still clinched. “And let me guess. You found the newspaper article stating that Noah Colton brutally killed his wife while his daughter hid upstairs.”

“Mostly it didn’t say anything about a daughter.”

Hannah laughed weakly. “Oh that’s right the judge decided that it would be too traumatic for me to have ‘Daughter of a Killer’ branded all around. The problem is this is a small town so it happened anyway. But he didn’t do what they said.”

“But he called 911 and confessed.” 

“It wasn’t my father!” Hannah screamed. Suddenly she looked like a caged animal looking around the room trying to find an exit. By the time Sam stood she had the door open and was running down the hall. Sam easily caught her moments before she got to the front door. “Let me go you’re just like all the others. You don’t believe me no one does.” Hannah screamed as she fought to get out of Sam’s grip. “I thought you might be different…”

“I am” Sam said as he got his arms around her pinning her arms to her sides. His mouth was next to her ear as he whispered again. “I am different.” Hannah stopped fighting but Sam could fell her body was still tensed. He knew that if he let go she would run. “Tell me what happened.”

Hannah shook her head. “In my whole life I’ve only told one person that actually believed me and he was my imaginary friend.” She turned her head slightly locking eyes with Sam, something inside her seemed to snap. Her heart skipped a beat and her mind started to spin. His eyes where so full of carrying that it almost made her weep. She relaxed slightly and he loosened his grip on her slightly but didn’t let her go. She took a deep breath. “I know what the police say happened and I know what they think they saw when they burst through that door.” Hannah looked at the door like it was again going to swing open. “But they weren’t here before. Before the call, before the…before everything.”

Sam gently forced her to turn so they were face to face. “Tell me what happened before.”

“I’ve told everyone I’ve screamed and yelled and cried. But I was just a kid and didn’t know what I was saying. No one believed me. I spent the next year in some special hospital. I told the doctors every day until I realized that they would never let me out until I said what they wanted me to. It killed me the day I told them what they wanted to hear. I felt that I was turning against my father.” Hannah laughed weakly. “I only had to say it once. I was out of there the next day and back here with an aunt. I have no idea why I’m telling you all of this?”

Sam gave her a sweet smile. “According to my brother I have that kind of face. Once I get someone talking they pretty much tell me everything. I even had a teacher one time admit that he had robbed a bank. That was a little awkward since I was only seven.”

Hannah bite her lip and looked down at Sam’s arms still around her. “Are you going to let me go?”

“Are you going to promise not to run?”

“I…I promise.” Sam loosened his hold and stepped back slightly. Hannah glanced at the front door but didn’t move. Instead she walked over and stood beside the couch. She reached out to touch it but drew her hand back almost like it had bite her. “This is where are couch was.”

Sam walked over and gently forced Hannah to sit down on the couch. “Why don’t you tell me what happened that night.”

Closing her eyes she took a shaky breath and said. “It was late I was in my room, I was supposed to be asleep but I had just gotten a new doll and was playing with her. I heard a loud noise from my parent’s room. Then my mother screamed. My father was yelling at her I couldn’t understand it they had never fought before. I went to the door and opened it a crack. I saw my mother on the floor in the hall her lip was bleeding my father stood over her. He looked at me and smiled but it wasn’t my Daddies smile.” Hannah opened her eyes and sniffed. “I watched as my father dragged my mother down the stairs. I don’t know why but I followed down just half way just enough to see him standing over her a knife in his hand. He grabbed her hair and titled her head back. As he held the knife to her neck he turned and looked up at me smiling again. But his…” Hannah scooted closer to Sam who put his arm around her. “When he looked at me I could have sworn that his eyes where solid black.”

Sam tensed slightly and she looked up at him. He nodded to her. “Go on what else did you see?”

“After he killed her he calmly walked over and called the police. Told them everything he had just done. Then looked back at me and grinned again. He started to walk toward me. I was so scarred I thought he was going to kill me. But for some reason he stopped and took a step back, then his head flew back and black smoke bellowed out of his mouth.” Hesitantly Hannah looked up at Sam. “So are you ready to run from me?”

“Well first of this is my house so where would I run to?” Sam smiled. “Second I believe every word you just said.”

“Well I guess there’s a first time for everything.” Hannah pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around her knees. “I wish I’d meet you years ago.”

Sam let the silence hang in the air for a few moments. He was letting everything sink in when something struck him. “Hannah you said that one other person believed you.”

Hannah laughed weekly. “Not really a person, his name’s Gabe he was my imaginary friend. He was funny always made me laugh. I hadn’t seen him in days and suddenly that day he was sitting on the steps behind me. He told me that I was safe and nothing would happen to me. When the police took me he came with me. In fact he was the only thing that I took from the house. He sat with me in the hospital room. In fact he was the one that convinced me to just tell them what they wanted to hear so I could get out. Of course I grew out of him, I now only see him in my dreams.”

“Well I’m just glad you had someone.” Sam said.

Hannah looked at him. “Why do you believe me? I mean I’ve told that story hundreds of times and you are the first real person that believed me.”

“Let’s just say I know there are things out there that most people wouldn’t believe.”

Hannah crossed her arms and continued to look at him. When he didn’t say anything else she said. “You’re not getting off that easily. I’ve told you my whole crazy story now it’s your turn.”

Sam looked around hesitantly. One of the family’s biggest rules was, we do what we do and we tell no one. This never really was a problem before now, but looking into Hannah’s eyes he found that he wanted to tell her everything. Taking a deep breath he said. “My mother died above my crib when I was six months old.”

“Did your father do it?” Hannah saw Sam tighten and instantly regretted what she had said. “I’m so sorry. I meant to ask if you knew who killed her.”

“Not so much a who, more like a what.” Sam couldn’t help but smile at the confused look on her face. “Like I said there are things out there. My mother was killed by a monster.” Before Sam could say anything else the phone rang once then nothing. After a few seconds the phone rang again. Sam couldn’t help but smile, old habits are hard to quite. “Excuse me” Hannah nodded as Sam stood and walked over to the phone. “Hello”

“Hey Sammy how’s it going?” 

“Everything’s fine Dean how’s it there?” Sam said keeping his back to Hannah and his voice low.

“Good Dad dropped Logan and me off to settle in while he goes and does recon. I think you’re right there’s more than one thing going on around here. By the time we got here more people have disappeared.”

“Oh”

Dean was silent a second. “Oh, that all you’ve got is oh? I tell you more people are missing and all you come back with is oh?”

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “What else do you want me to say Dean?”

“Oh I don’t know something more than oh.”

Sam glanced at Hannah who was attempting not to eave drop. This made Sam smile. “Listen Dean I…uhm…”

“Wait just a damn second.” Sam could hear the smile forming on his brother’s mouth. “You’re not there alone are you Sammy?”

“Dean I…”

“Sweet innocent Sammy.”

“Shut up Dean” Sam sighed. “Are you going to tell Dad?”

“Do you want me to?”

“No secrets right?”

“True but if he doesn’t ask then it really isn’t a secret. Besides if he finds out he might want to rush home. I’ll just stretch the truth until we head home then I’ll leave it to you to tell him.”

“Thanks. Call me later when you have more info.”

“You are very welcome. And I will. Now have fun but not too much.”

“Good bye Jerk”

“Bye Bitch”

Sam hung up the phone and turned back to Hannah. She had picked up one of the books laying on the coffee table. He walked over and sat back down next to her. 

“Everything okay?” Hannah asked glancing at him. Sam just nodded as he tried to tidy the mess on the table. “You have a very interesting choice in reading. Are you doing an extra credit project for Miss Hester? I was thinking of doing one on Celtic Gods but this stuff looks really cool.” Before Sam could move it Hannah grabbed another book and started flipping through it. “So are these some of the things that you believe in?”

Sam looked over and saw that she was looking through one of his many supernatural books. “Most of it.”

Flipping some more she held the book up. “So you believe in werewolves?”

The picture showed the normal movie werewolf. “They don’t grow hair like that. But their claws are much worse.”

Hannah nodded as she flipped through the book some more. “What about this thing?”

Sam laughed. “Even I’m not that crazy there’s no such thing as Bigfoot.”

“Good to know.” Hannah replaced the book to the table. She sat back and fixed her skirt. Sam had noticed that when she got nervous she would fidget with her clothes. After a few moments she looked at him. “So uhm what about psychics?”

Sam stopped messing with the stuff on the table and turned to face her. “What about them?”

“Do you believe in them?”

Sam thought a moment. “I believe that there are people out there that can see and hear things that others can’t.”

“What about people that can see things before they happen?” Hannah’s voice was barely above a whisper and she was now not looking at Sam. 

“Do you mean kind of like déjà vu?”

Hannah started to pick at her skirt again. “I mean like I have dreams. It’s like I’m watching a movie in my sleep.” Sam reached out and took both of her hands in his. She starred at their hands for a moment before slowly looking up into his eyes. “When I walked into history and saw you I knew your name was Sam before Mr. Kirk introduced us. I really don’t know how I knew but I did. I’ve been dreaming about you for weeks. Nothing bad…I mean…” Hannah’s head went down again. “I’m going to stop talking now before I scare you away.”

Sam leaned forward and gently kissed her check. “I don’t think that would be possible.” He tilted her head up. “But it is getting late, maybe I should get you home.”

“Do you have to?” Hannah sighed. “I usually stay at the school or library until I can’t any longer. Then I sneak into my room through the window.”

“When do you eat?”

Hannah shrugged. “I get free breakfast and lunch at school. The librarian brings me stuff from time to time. And Daisy down at the diner will give me a sandwich from time to time.”

“Shouldn’t your aunt feed you?” Hannah glared at him. “Sorry that woman you live with. Shouldn’t she feed you?”

“She used to for the most part. She died last year. Now it’s just her good for nothing husband and even more good for nothing sons. The only reason I stay in my room from time to time is to change clothes.”

Sam stood. “Well today you will be having a more or less real diner.” 

Hannah laughed. “That sounds so yummy.”

“Well I have no idea what we have in the kitchen.” Before Sam could take a step Hannah was up and rushing into the kitchen. As he walked in he was surprised to see her opening cabinets and pulling things out. “Uhm what are you doing?”

Not stopping Hannah answered. “You have lots of great things. But where are your pans?” Sam pointed to a far cabinet. “Huh well that doesn’t make any since but oh well.” She walked over and opened the cabinet. “Seriously you put your pots and pans in the same cabinet with a bunch of ammunition? Who does that?”

“My Dad” Sam answered smiling bigger. 

Hannah didn’t seem to hear him as she continued to busy herself around the kitchen. She would mumble about one thing or another. Sam leaned against the wall and watched her. Before long there was a large pot bubbling on the stove and a wonderful smell filling the room. Sam walked over and looked over Hannah’s shoulder. 

“You found that in this kitchen?” Sam asked surprised to see what looked like chili.

Hannah smiled at him. “It’s a bonus to have a male Home Ec. teacher. Mr. Franks made sure we knew how to make something with nothing.”

“You’ve made enough for a small army.”

“Hopefully there are some containers around here. Put it in the freezer and it can be dinner for your family later. I’m just sorry I couldn’t find anything to make cornbread. You really need a few specific things for that.” Hannah stirred the stew. “Why don’t you clean a couple spots at the table for us while I dig up some bowls?”

“I can do that, and you can find them in that cabinet.” Sam said as he walked out of the kitchen. He quickly shifted the books and papers around so that two spots next to each other were clean. When he went back into the kitchen Hannah was filling two soup bowls. “All ready anything else I can do?”

“Just care one of these to the table. And don’t we have some drinks in the living room?”

Sam took one of the bowls. “I’ll grab them and meet you at the table.”

Hannah turned the stove off before grabbing two spoons and the other bowl. When she walked out of the kitchen Sam was standing behind one of the chairs holding it out for her. Somehow she knew she was blushing and really didn’t care. She placed the bowl on the table before sitting down and Sam pushed her forward. He then sat down next to her and took the offered spoon.

“I hope you like it.” Hannah went like she was going to take a bite but instead kept an eye on Sam as he dipped in and scooped up a spoon full and ate it.

“Wow this is fantastic.” Sam said taking another bite. “I can’t believe you got the stuff to make this from our kitchen.”

“You really like it?”

“I’m thinking I might keep the left over’s to myself.” Sam said smiling. 

Hannah blushed more as she took a bite. She had to admit that it was very good. Maybe not as good as Sam was making it sound but still good. They ate for a few moments in silence just glancing at each other from time to time. Soon Hannah started to giggle when she glanced at Sam again she laughed.

“Are you going to share the joke?”

Hannah wiped a tear away and shook her head. “I’m sorry I was just thinking of something.”

“What?”

Hannah giggled some more before saying. “I was thinking about the look on Brittany’s face if she knew I was here with you.”

Sam thought a second before laughing. “I’m half tempted to tell her on Monday. I won’t though that would mean I would have to get close to her.”

Hannah hit his arm slightly. “Don’t be mean.” Standing she gathered the dishes and headed into the kitchen. 

Sam stood and followed. “Hannah don’t worry about this I’ll take care of it tomorrow.” Hannah was again searching through cabinets. “Uhm what are you looking for?”

“Something to put the leftovers in.” Hannah answered. She soon found a large glass bowl with a lid. “I guess this will have to do.” 

When the bowl was full and put away in the refrigerator Sam pulled Hannah out of the kitchen. “I really hate to say this it’s getting late and I should get you home.”

“You mean the place I sometimes stay.” Hannah pointed out. “But I guess you’re right.”

“But I could come by tomorrow and we can go to the library.”

Hannah laughed. “I really don’t think it will be open.”

Sam grinned. “I know.”

“Fine I’ll meet you at the library tomorrow around nine.”

“I don’t think so I’m driving you home.”

“I don’t live far.” Hannah grabbed her bag and headed for the door. “I’ll just walk.”

Sam got to the door before her. “I don’t think so.”

Hannah crossed her arms. “Oh really and what if I refuse to tell you where I live? What are you going to do then?”

Sam gave her a bright smile. “I’ll drive around until you either tell me or we run out of gas.”

Throwing up her hands Hannah sighed. “Fine you win. But just for that I expect you to make me dinner tomorrow.”

“Deal”


	11. Chapter 11

The weekend went by too fast for Sam. He had spent every moment with Hannah. He was pleasantly surprised at how much they had in common. It also pleased him at how wonderful she was at helping him with research. Dean had called Saturday afternoon he and Dad had not been able to find any new leads as to what was going on in the town. They were stumped because not only were people dying but three children had gone missing. Hannah had overheard Sam talking and she had casually replied. “That sounds like you’re talking about a Rake.” After a few minutes of banter back and forth trying to figure out what she meant Hannah pulled out the book she had looked at the night before. That was when Sam found out that Hannah had a photo genic memory, she remembered everything she ever read. Dean had been very impressed and made the comment that he couldn’t wait to meet Hannah.

Sam stood at his locker thinking over everything that had happened the weekend. He was only half listening to Arnold and Peter talk about trying to create a reptile club. Arnold’s locker was right next to Sam’s. Arnold and Peter were the school geeks or nerds. No one really paid them much attention and they liked it that way. 

“Ew why would anyone want to be around those slimy things?” Sam groaned at the sound of Monica’s voice.

Closing his locker he turned trying not to look at the three girls standing in front of him. It wasn’t easy. The three girls were wearing very low cut shirts with very high skirts and even higher heels. Brittany instantly walked over and hooked her arm with Sam’s.

“So where are you going to eat lunch Sammy?” 

“Don’t call me that.” Sam snapped trying to pull his arm away.

Brittany pouted. “There’s no reason to yell at me.” She laid her head on Sam’s shoulder. “I don’t want to go into the cafeteria its way to loud and crowded. Why don’t we just sit here at your locker?”

Sam looked down at her skirt. “Are you sure you can get down?”

Laughing the three girls pulled and pushed Sam until they were all sitting in front of Sam’s locker. Sam looked around and saw that Arnold and Peter were walking away glancing back at them. He mouthed sorry but he didn’t think they saw. Soon the three girls were chattering on about their hair and who was dating who. Soon Arnold and Peter returned.

“Uhm I need to get into my locker.” Arnold mumbled.

“That sounds like a personal problem.” Angelic sneered not even looking at them. 

“But I need to get something…” Arnold stammered. The girls continued to babble on.

“Come on Arnold needs to get into his locker.” Sam said trying to move out of the way.

Brittany held his arm tight. “There’s nothing they need so bad. Class isn’t for another thirty minutes.”

“The principal has agreed to look over our petition about a reptile club.” Peter said.

“Why would anyone want to be around those things?” Brittany said. “They are so nasty.”

“Are you talking about the reptiles or those two?” Monica said laughing.

“Do we have to keep talking about this?” Brittany said laying her head on Sam’s shoulder.

“Oh no I’m sure Sam would rather talk about the difference between Cherry Red and Strawberry Red lip-gloss.” Sam looked to his left and his breath caught slightly. Hannah stood there wearing her normal long skirt and poet’s shirt. But that wasn’t what struck Sam, today Hannah’s long dark auburn hair was lose and flowing.

“What are you doing here Hannah?” Monica asked glaring up at the girl.

Hannah crossed her arms and took in the scene in front of her. “Well I was going to spend lunch with Sam but it looks like there’s nowhere for me to sit.”

Brittany scooted even closer to Sam and grinned. “Sam doesn’t seem to be complaining.”

“Sam is too nice a guy.” Hannah said giving Brittany an evil grin. “I on the other hand have no problem with it.”

Angelica laughed. “Well we’re not moving, so what are you going to do?”

Hannah smiled. “This” She reached her foot out and kicked at Sam’s feet. At first he looked at her confused before giving her a small smile and spreading his legs out. She then stepped between his legs turned and sat down wiggling back until her back was against his chest. Then she took his arms and wrapped them around her. “There that’s better.”

The three girls looked at her in shock. “I can’t believe you did that.” Monica snapped.

“I can’t believe you would think that Sam would want to have anything to do with you.” Brittany said.

“How about we leave it up to Sam.” Hannah said tilting her head and looking up at Sam. “Well Sam” Sam smiled down at her before leaning down and kissing her. Hannah looked over at Brittany. “I guess he’s made his choice. Now if you three will please move away.”

The three girls stood and glared down at Hannah. “You have just made one hell of an enemy freak.” Brittany spat out.

Hannah felt Sam tense she laced her fingers in his and smiled up at the girls. “Brittany we’ve been enemies from the first day of kindergarten. But you know what I really don’t care anymore.”

The three girls stormed off grumbling at each other. 

“Well that was fun.” Sam said. “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“I didn’t either.” Hannah turned her head so she could look up at Sam. “In fact until you came around I didn’t.”

“So where were you this morning? You missed History and English.” Sam asked looking down at her with concern. “Everything is okay right?”

Hannah kissed Sam’s nose. “Everything is fine. I had a meeting with my counselor it just took much longer than we both thought it would.”

Sam relaxed. “Oh so what was the meeting about. That is if you don’t mind telling me I mean you don’t have to. I shouldn’t have…”

Hannah put her finger to Sam’s lips. “You know you’re really cute when you ramble. The meeting was about my future you know college work blah, blah, blah. Anyway that was what we were supposed to talk about.”

Sam’s forehead wrinkled. “Supposed to talk about. If that’s not what you talked about then what did you talk about for over two hours?”

“Well mostly we talked about you.”

“Oh and what did the two of you talk about.”

Hannah pulled Sam’s arms tighter around her. “Nothing about the weekend that’s for damn sure.”

Sam laughed. “Probably for the best.”

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Sam easily stood first than helped Hannah stand. “Look I was uhm wondering if. Well more my father will want…But so do I…”

“It sounds like you’re having trouble with your tongue. Do you need help with that?”

Sam smiled. “No. My Dad will want you to come over for dinner. And I would like you to meet my family.”

“I would love to meet your family.” 

Sam closed his locker and took her hand. Hannah glanced down at their joined hands her heart pounding. For the first time in Hannah’s life she was truly happy.


	12. Chapter 12

“So is your family ever coming home?” Hannah asked Friday as Sam drove them to his house. “I mean not that I’m complaining, just curious.”

“I haven’t heard from them since Wednesday.” Sam answered. 

“Aren’t you worried?” 

“I’m worried sick. I called both of their phones three times today with no answer.” Sam pulled down the road to his house. “I even put in some calls to some…friends.” He pulled into the driveway and shut off the car. “Okay we’re here now are you going to tell me what is in that bag?” Sam glanced into the back seat where a large bag sat.

Hannah turned in the seat. “Last night I was thinking how much of a hassle it is for you to have to drive me home every night…or morning so I can change clothes.” She smiled brightly. “So that bag holds everything I own.”

Sam laughed. “And to think everyone at school thinks you’re sweet and innocent.”

“What can I say you bring out my wicked side?” Hannah’s face went very serious. “That is unless you don’t want me to stay.”

Sam reached out and pulled her toward him kissing her deeply. Their foreheads still touching Sam said. “If it was up to me I would never let you go.”

“I could live with that.” Hannah sighed then looked around. “So does that mean we’re not going to stay out here in the car all night?”

Sam laughed as he got out of the car helping Hannah out behind him. He handed her the keys to the house while he got her bag out of the back seat. For a moment he thought what he was going to do when his father and brother did get home. But seeing Hannah holding the door open for him, Sam found he really didn’t care. 

*********************

“Then when the sun went down and night came on they made their beds and slept by the stern-cables. When young Dawn with her rose-red fingers shone once more, they set sail for the main encampment of Achaea.” 

If there was something Hannah loved more than reading was being read to. Especially by someone with a voice as wonderful as Sam’s. They were sitting on the couch, well he was sitting, and Hannah was laying on the couch her head on Sam’s lap. They had to read the book for their Mythology class. Hannah had been reading first but her eyes started hurting so Sam took over. Deep down Hannah wished that this would never end. But as always it wasn’t meant to be. She heard tires on the gravel driveway a second after Sam. He turned his head and looked out the window. Hannah watched as his contented face was again lined with worry.

“Who is it Sam?”

“My family” Sam answered his voice was full of relief and worry. Hannah sat up so he could stand. She didn’t know what to do as Sam rushed to the door. She heard a gruff voice bark out orders and she was instantly full of fear. She knew what usually came when someone spoke in that tone. Hesitantly she turned on the couch so she could look out the window. A truck now was parked next to the Impala. A man who she guessed was Sam’s Dad, John, was at the back door trying to pull something out. Sam was on the other side of the truck lifting his nephew Logan out. Soon Sam’s father stepped away from the truck a young man in his arms. Hannah was amazed that John was able to carry the younger one so easily. Sam rushed ahead to hold the door open as his father came into the house, Hannah stood and moved into the corner. As John laid the body on the couch Hannah heard a small moan. 

“Sam” Was all John seemed to have to say as Sam rushed up the stairs still holding his nephew. He was gone mere seconds before he was running back down now also caring a large bag that he placed on the table behind his father. John pulled out a large knife that he used to cut away the shirt. 

“Dad what happened?” Sam asked.

“Not now” John snapped. 

For a moment Hannah thought Sam was going to argue but instead he sat Logan in the chair and headed into the kitchen. Hannah watched as John shifted the boy, it must be Sam’s brother Dean, he moaned again.

“Stay with me Dean.” John ordered as he finished removing the shirt. Hannah gasped at the sight of the large gash in Dean’s side. John turned and looked at her. Although his tone of voice was harsh Hannah could easily see fear in his eyes. She knew though that it was not her he was afraid of. “Sam”

Sam came out of the kitchen carrying a large bowl of water and a stack of towels. He saw John looking at Hannah. “Later” Sam said as he set everything down on the table. “Dean first.”

John nodded as he grabbed a towel and dipped it in the water. He went to cleaning around the wound as best he could. “You’re going to have to sew it up.”

“Why didn’t you take him to the hospital?” Sam’s voice was low and even. 

“Dean begged me not to.” John answered tossing the now red towel onto the table before grabbing another. “We promised you that we would stay put until you graduated.”

Sam’s face went hard. “You’re kidding right? Come on Dad you think so little of me? You don’t think I wouldn’t understand having to move because it saved my brother’s life.”

John straightened and faced his youngest son. “Can we have this discussion after we stop your brother from bleeding to death? Now you are the best with a needle.”

Relaxing slightly Sam shook his head. “I’ve never had to sew something this big before. There’s a lot of blood Dad.”

Before Hannah could think it over she stepped forward and said. “I can do it.” They both looked at her but Hannah kept her eyes focused only on Sam. “Over the summer I volunteered at the local hospital.” Sam glanced down at Dean then back at her. “I read every book in the library about stuff like this.” 

Sam slowly nodded but she saw that John was about to argue. “Dad I trust her.” Hannah was surprised when John also nodded and moved out of her way.

Without a second thought Hannah moved next to the couch and dropped to her knees. On closer inspection she saw that there was one long slightly deep gash, but on each side there where two smaller ones. “What did this?” When no one answered she turned and glared at John. “I get it you don’t know me and you’re really not sure if you can trust me. But Sam does and right now I’m the only one who’s thinking straight enough to help Dean. Now this looks like claw marks and if it is fine but if it was something else I need to know.”

Hannah was slightly pleased to see the stunned look on John’s face. “It’s claws.”

Turning back to Dean Hannah nodded. “Good, now I’m going to need a good sharp needle and some thread. I’ll also need something to clean the wound more than just water.” When neither of them moved Hannah sighed. “Sam needle thread now. John I know I saw at least one bottle of whisky in the kitchen.” This time she heard the two move. Soon John handed her an open bottle of whisky. Carefully she poured some onto the wound making Dean moan again. Holding out her hand Sam placed a needle with thread carefully into her hand. “Thank you both” She then focused on the task before her. With slow even strokes Hannah worked on getting the gash closed and the bleeding to stop. 

Time seemed to tick by slowly as the two Winchesters watched the young girl sew Dean up. The pain noises stopped after about the third stoke of the needle. Sam focused on the easy rise and fall of his brother’s chest. Soon Hannah sat back and let out a large sigh.

“Well the bleeding’s stopped and the gash is closed. I’m not going to worry about the other two. I cleaned them and their not bleeding.” Hannah tried to stand but found her legs didn’t want to work. Sam and John rushed forward one on each side and helped her stand. John let go once she was on her feet again but Sam wrapped an arm around her waist and let her lean on him. “He’s resting okay right now. I would like to move him to a bed and out of all this blood.”

“I’ll move him.” Sam said as he gently moved Hannah over and sat her in the chair next to Logan. “Take care of her for me Big Guy.” 

Logan nodded and laid his head on Hannah’s arm. Hannah looked down at the little boy surprised that she had forgotten he was there. Before Sam could, John lifted Dean off the couch. Sam ran up the stairs followed by John. Once John had Dean laid out on his bed he looked over the fresh stitches. He had to admit they looked pretty good. Finally he turned and faced his other son. Sam stood just inside the room, John could see the concern on the young man’s face.

“So do you have something to tell me?” John instantly saw his son’s face change.

“Funny I was just about to ask you the same thing.” Sam crossed his arms and faced his father. “I’ve been trying to call both of you all day. Then you come home with Dean’s side split open.”

“That’s par for the course in this family.” John snapped. “But I don’t always come home to find my son shacked up.”

Sam stepped into the room and closed the door. “She just saved Dean’s life. So are you going to tell me what happened?”

John pulled his coat off and tossed it into the corner. “The info you gave us was right, as always. It took us longer than I wanted to find the next victim.” John sat down on the edge of Sam’s bed facing the unconscious Dean. “I still have no idea how Dean ended up in the damn lake, but he lost his pants and his new coat. Things moved pretty fast after that. Dean got the damn thing cornered I’m just thankful that Dean’s slash was worse than the Rake’s. The only thing I could think of was getting him to a hospital but Dean insisted that I bring him back here.”

“Where was Logan this whole time?”

John laughed running his hand through his hair. “The same place you would have been at his age.”

Sam smiled nodding. “Sitting on the floor of the back seat of the truck probably with your phone in his hands my phone number dialed so all he would have to do is hit one button to call me.”

John nodded. “So now are you going to tell me about her?”

Sam walked over and sat down next to his father. “Her name is Hannah. I meet her on the first day of school in my History class. We’ve pretty much been hanging out ever since.”

“Wasn’t that the name of the girl you caught falling off the ropes?”

Sam smiled at the memory. “Yeah she is.” It was Sam’s turn to run his hand through his hair. “We’ve been talking a lot lately Dad. In fact she was the one that gave you guys the information on the Rake.” Sam didn’t have to face his father to know that the man was now glaring at him. “I can’t explain it Dad when I’m around her…I’ve never felt…no that’s not true.” Sam faced his father and couldn’t help but laugh at the look on the man’s face. “From the moment I meet her I’ve felt like I’ve known her forever. We can talk about everything and nothing. I trust her completely. This makes me sound crazy doesn’t it?”

John put his arm around Sam’s shoulder. “You don’t sound crazy at all. In fact you sounded just like me when I first meet your mother. In fact I even told her on our third date that I felt like a love sick puppy dog. You know what she told me?” Sam shook his head. “She said that I’d been shoot by cupid’s arrow.”

“You’re kidding right.” Sam and John jumped at the sound of Dean’s voice. “I get my side cut open and then have to wake up to you two talking about cupid. Someone knock me out again. Or better yet someone stop the pounding in my head.”

“I’ll get some meds.” John said standing. “Just make sure not to move around too much.”

As soon as John was out of sight Dean went to sit up and gasped. Sam rolled his eyes but helped his brother. Once Dean was sitting with all the pillows propped behind him Sam carefully sat down on the edge of the bed. Dean looked down at his side. “Thanks Sammy you’re getting real good at this.”

“With this family I get a lot of practice. But I didn’t sew you up this time.”

“You’re kidding right there is no way Dad did this.”

“Hannah did it.” Sam said proudly. 

Dean smiled at his brother. “You’re little sweetie sewed me up?”

“I should have known.” John said as he came back into the room. “And she not only sewed you up but she didn’t flinch.” John handed Dean a bottle. “Don’t take them all at once. And I thought I told you not to move around.”

Giving his father his biggest smile Dean said. “You said not to move around too much, and I didn’t.”

Sam stood. “I better go check on Hannah.”

“She’s still here?” Dean asked.

“She’s downstairs with Logan.” Sam rubbed the back of his neck. “Uhm in fact she was…well it’s the weekend and…well she was…”

Dean laughed. “I never thought I’d see the day Sammy would have trouble talking.”

“Shut up Dean.” Sam faced his father. “Hannah’s been staying here a lot and well she was going to stay here all weekend”

“Her parents are okay with that?” John asked.

Sam sighed. “Her parents are dead she lives with her late aunt’s husband.”

John turned his back to Sam for a moment. After a moment he turned back around and said. “Okay she can stay the weekend but Sunday night she’s going to have to go back to her legal guardian.” John held up his hand to stop Sam’s argument. “It’s either that or you take her home right now.”

Sam’s shoulders sagged slightly but he nodded. “Sunday night” Sam walked over to the door. “Thanks Dad.”

“Hey don’t thank me I’m curious to get to know the girl both of my sons kept secret from me.” John scowled.

“In my defense I was going to tell you on the way home but I was in a little pain.” Dean pointed out.

John turned to Sam crossing his arms. “And you?”

Sam shrugged. “I thought Dean told you.” Sam smiled at Dean before rushing out of the room. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he was surprised to find the living room empty. A moment of panic was eased when he heard a giggle come from the kitchen. When he poked his head in he saw Logan sitting on the cabinet Hannah standing next to him. Her back was to him so he couldn’t see what she was doing. 

“Unca” Logan squealed almost falling off the cabinet. Hannah easily caught him and sat him on the floor. He ran over and Sam picked him up and hugged him.

“So you taking care of Hannah Big Guy?” Logan nodded. Sam walked over to Hannah. Looking over her shoulder he saw that she was cutting up the vegetables they had bought yesterday. “And what are you doing?”

“What we had planned to do.” Hannah answered as she picked up a handful and dropped the vegetables into a large pot. “Making soup, I thought your brother would need something fresh to eat.”

“If you want Dean to eat it you better add meat.” 

Hannah smiled. “I already did. Instead of just Vegetable Soup I’m making Vegetable Beef Soup. Once I get everything in you can take me home. Just make sure your father keeps an eye on the soup so it doesn’t stick. And make sure that Dean doesn’t eat it too fast. It should be fine for Logan but make sure it’s cool enough.”

Sam sighed and looked at Logan. “Don’t worry you’ll get used to her babbling. Actually it’s kind of cute.”

Looking over her shoulder Hannah stuck her tongue out at Sam. “I’m not babbling thank you very much.” Hannah turned back to cutting. “How is Dean doing?”

“He woke up for a short time.” Sam answered shifting Logan to his other side. “I’m sure Dad’s talked him into going back to sleep by now. Can we go back to the part about me taking you home?”

“I’m glad Dean’s feeling better. You’ll need to keep an eye on the two gashes that I didn’t sew up.”

“Hannah Dad said you can stay through the weekend.” At first Sam didn’t think she had heard him. It wasn’t until she laid the knife down and slowly turned around to face him. “Are you going to say anything?”

“We’re going to have to clean off the rest of the dinner table.”

Sam kissed her on the check. “Logan and I can take care of that.” Looking down he saw the front of her skirt stained with blood. “Why don’t you go upstairs and change.”

Looking down Hannah sighed. “I guess you’re right this can’t really be sanitary. If you will put that pot on the stove and turn it to medium. I’ll be right back.” Hannah left the kitchen and headed upstairs. The door to the bedroom was closed slightly so she peaked in. Dean was slightly sitting up in his bed but his eyes were closed. John was sitting on Sam’s bed a book on his lap. He raised his head and looked right at Hannah. She squeaked slightly jumping backward. John stood and walked over to the door. 

The man before her radiated power and strength more than anyone Hannah had ever meet before. As he looked her over she got the strange feeling that he was looking straight into her very core. After a moment he glanced back at Dean before saying in a soft even voice. “Thank you for what you did.”

Stunned slightly Hannah said. “I’m just glad I could help. Sam sent me up to change.”

Nodding John looked around the room spying her large bag by Sam’s bed. Walking over he picked it up and brought it to her. “You can use my room. I’ll sleep in here with Dean tonight.”

“Thank you sir.” Hannah took her bag. “Dinner should be ready in two or three hours. Plenty of time for both of you to have a nap.”

“That sounds like a very good idea.” John said giving her a very rare smile. “Don’t let us sleep in too long.”

“I won’t” Hannah returned the smile as she picked her bag up.


	13. Chapter 13

The weekend went by way too fast for Hannah soon it was Sunday night and Sam was driving her back home. After that weekend Hannah spent every day after school at the Winchester house. At first she claimed it was to keep an eye on Dean’s stitches. But after a few weeks John knew it was the other son that was keeping her around. Hannah loved being at the Winchester home. It was much better than school. Brittany had started a trash campaign on Hannah. Usually everyone avoided her and she loved it that way. Now she couldn’t walk down the hall without someone saying something rude to her or even worse someone grabbing her. She spent most of her time hiding at her locker waiting for Sam. 

“It looks like Sammy got smart.” Hannah groaned at the sound of Brittany’s voice. “He’s finally gotten smart and dumped the freak.”

Turning to face them she crossed her arms and scowled at the girls. “You know he doesn’t like to be called that.”

“By you maybe.” Brittany flicked a stray hair back. “He loves whatever I call him.”

“Oh really is that so.” Hannah usually was very good at keeping her anger in check. But Brittany and her clowns always seemed to know how to push her too far. 

“Sam might be playing hard to get but he will be taking me to the dance.”

Hannah went to say something when a warm feeling swept over her. She didn’t have to turn around to know who was standing behind her. “Am I interrupting something?” Sam’s voice was low and even. Monica and Angelica stepped back but Brittany stood her ground.

“I was just making sure that Hannah knew how things are.” Brittany smiled sweetly. 

“Oh really.” Sam slide his hand into Hannah’s and squeezed. “I think Hannah knows how things are just fine. Come on Dean will be waiting for us.” He reached into her locker and grabbed her bag before closing it. “You know how much he hates to wait.”

“He shouldn’t be driving at all.”

Sam laughed as he steered her away from the three girls and down the hall. “You tell him that.”

When she finally looked up at him she stopped. “You’re bleeding again.” She reached up and gently touched his bleeding lip.

Sam wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I’ve had much worse.”

“Why do you keep doing this?” Hannah asked. “You know it doesn’t bother me what they say.”

“I know but they keep going too far.” Sam put his arm around her pulling her close. 

“You’re going to get in trouble.”

“As long as I don’t kill anyone, that doesn’t deserve it, my Dad doesn’t care.”

Hannah rolled her eyes. “I’m not sure how I feel that you always add the ‘doesn’t deserve it’ part.”

“So what are your plans for the next two weeks with no school?”

Hannah sighed knowing that when Sam changed the subject there was no way of going on with said subject. “Just finishing my English paper and study my Latin. The library is finally going to reopen. How about you?”

“Dad wants me and Dean to go check something out.” Sam stopped just before they walked out of the school he could see the Impala sitting out front. “But Dad would understand if I tell him I need to stay. Of course we would have to watch Logan.”

“I wouldn’t mind watching Logan he’s a sweetie. But it wouldn’t really be fair to your father. He’s been going all school year. He deserves a break.”

“Don’t let him hear you talking that way.” Sam said. “You make him sound old.”

“I’ve seen your father cut wood trust me I don’t think of him as old.” Hannah said. Sam opened the school door and they were blasted with cold air. Sam pulled her closer as they rushed to the Impala. Sam opened the door so Hannah could get in. “Hey Dean, Sam says you two are going on a little trip.”

“Yep you think you can handle being away from him for a few days?”

“It will be hard but I think I can handle it.” Sam got in and closed the door. “Just make sure that he comes back in one piece.”

“Man you’re picky.” Dean gave her a wink before pulling out of the parking lot.

 

John sat at the dinner table papers spread out in front of him. Logan sat in the middle of the living room floor coloring while a cartoon played on the T.V. Dean had called that morning to let him know that they had almost found what was going on and should be home Monday night Tuesday at the latest. John knew Sam wanted to get back so he could spend some time with Hannah. He just hoped that his son would keep his mind on the job and not on the girl waiting for him. 

“Papa look what I drewed.” Logan handed John a paper. John studied it but it was hard to tell what the almost four year old had been trying to draw. “It’s Daddy and Unca Sammy killing vamp.” Logan said pointing at the different figures.

“Looks good but what’s this next to the vamp?”

“His head”

John nodded and handed the picture back to his grandson. “Why don’t you put that by your Daddy’s bed he’ll love it?”

“Okay Papa” Logan said as he headed up stairs.

John went back to his papers getting lost in the information in front of him. A knock at the door startled him back to reality. Standing he walked over and looked through the peep hole. He was surprised to see Hannah at the door. Opening the door he smiled.

“I’m sorry Hannah he’s not home yet.”

Hannah sniffed and wiped her face. “I…I d…don’t know where…” Tears started to fall down the girl’s cheek she glanced around. “I…I…don’t know what to do…”

John laid a hand on the girls shoulder. “Why don’t you come in Hannah?”

She looked at him and nodded slightly. As she came in John could see that the only vehicle in the driveway was his truck. That meant Hannah had walked all the way here. Closing the door he locked it then led the girl over and sat her down on the couch. After getting her some tissues and a glass of water John sat down in his chair to get a closer look at the girl. Her eyes were red and swollen showing that she had been crying for some time. Her usual perfect hair looked as though she hadn’t brushed it in a few days. Her clothes were rumbled and looked as though she hadn’t changed them in a few days. 

“Hannah do you want to tell me what’s going on?” John asked trying to make his voice sound as reassuring as possible. He wondered how Sam made it look so easy. 

She looked at him and looked as though she was going to start to cry again. Closing her eyes she forced herself to take a deep breath then looked at John. Her voice shook slightly as she said. “I never meant to drag Sam or you and Dean into this. I never meant to do a lot of things.” John decided that the best thing was to let the girl ramble for a while. “I guess it was dumb of me to think he would do anything this time. I mean he didn’t before. But I never thought he would…Oh god what am I going to do now?” Tears started to fall again and Hannah covered her face with her hands.

“Hannah has someone hurt you?” John asked. Hannah nodded slightly. “Did someone stand by and let someone hurt you.” Hannah let out a small sob before nodding again. “Okay let’s start with who hurt you?”

Hannah shook her head pulling her knees up to her chest. “I can’t he’ll…I can’t…”

“Okay how about who stood by and let you get hurt.”

Hannah sniffed and started to pick at her sweatshirt. “My uncle”

“Your uncle what?” When it didn’t seem like she was going to say anymore John pushed gently. “Hannah if someone is threatening you, you can tell me.”

Hannah took a deep breath before standing and turning her back to John. He watched in stunned silence as she lifted the back of her sweater slightly. He could not believe what he saw. Streaked across the part he could see looked as though someone had whipped her. John stood and walked over to her and carefully taking the shirt from her he lifted it a little further to see that her entire back was covered with marks a couple were still bleeding. “My god did your uncle do this to you?” Hannah shook her head John let go of the shirt. “Some of those are pretty deep I can…I mean so they don’t get infected I could…”

Hannah shook her head stepping away from John. “I’m fine it looks worse than it is.”

“It looks pretty damn bad Hannah. If your uncle didn’t do that then who did?”

Hannah sat back down starting to twist her sweatshirt in her hands again. “His name is Carl he’s a friend of my cousin. Two years ago he decided that I belonged to him.”

“Belonged to him?” 

Hannah let out a small laugh. “Yeah and it was as bad as it sounds. If it wasn’t for the school nurse and my counselor I’m pretty sure I would be dead by now. They saw the change in me, my grades dropped I was missing classes. With their help I went to the police and they took Carl away.” Hannah looked up at John. “Carl went to a juvenile facility. It was supposed to be until he turned twenty. But they let him out early.”

John sat down on the coffee table in front of Hannah. “Go on Hannah.”

“His family didn’t want to have anything to do with him. My cousin insisted that he come and stay with us. I begged my uncle not to let him. But all he cares about is where his next drink will come from. Carl was there in my room the night Sam took me home.”

John gasped. “That was five days ago.”

Hannah pushed the sleeves of her shirt up slightly. John looked in shock at the raw red marks. “H…he tied me up. I thought he was b…bad before.” Hannah’s voice caught her hands started to shake. “He beat me over and over again. He…” Hannah started crying again. John shifted to the couch next to her putting his arm around her. “It w…wasn’t so bad until he found out about S…Sam. He swore that he was going to kill him. That I was his. That I w…wouldn’t have…” Hannah wrapped her arms around her stomach and started to rock back and forth.

“How did he find out about Sam?”

Hannah wiped some tears away and looked at John. “Fred, my cousin, is dating a girl at school. She told him about Sam and he told Carl. Carl called me a whore and dragged me out of my room tossing me down the hallway screaming how much a whore I was.”

“What did your uncle do?” John asked forcing his temper down.

“My uncle was so drunk I’m not even sure he could see me clearly. He never let me get a word out. He took up beating me, then they insisted Fred beat me. They thought I was unconscious so Carl dragged me back to my room and…left me there. When I thought the coast was clear I grabbed my bag and ran to the only place…”

“Wait a second this happened today?” John asked. Hannah nodded. “Logan get down here.” In seconds the little boy was running down the stairs. 

He stopped when he saw Hannah and smiled. “Hannah”

Hannah wiped away a tear forcing a smile. “Hey Little One.”

Logan walked over and put a small hand on Hannah’s knee. “Hannah got a boo, boo?”

“We need to take her to the hospital.”

Hannah shook her head. “Sir you can’t if he sees me he’ll…”

“He will have to get through me.” John said. “Those bruises look pretty bad and even if those cuts on your back don’t hurt I don’t like the looks of them.”

*******************

“And your name dear?” The nurse asked.

“Hannah Winchester.” John answered.

The nurse glanced at John then at Logan before continuing with the paperwork. “And why do you need to see a doctor today?”

Hannah glanced at John nervously. He smiled. “It’s okay tell her.”

The nurse looked at John again before laying down the clip board. “Perhaps you and the little one should wait outside sir.”

“NO” Hannah’s eyes widened.

The nurse laid a hand on Hannah’s arm. “It’s okay honey you’re safe here.”

John stepped closer. “How dare you imply that she isn’t’ safe with me?”

“Sir I didn’t say that I just thought…”

“Hannah is my daughter she was out walking with my grandson when she was attacked. Now why don’t you stop trying to blame me for something and make sure that my daughter is okay?”

The nurse looked at Hannah. “Is that true?”

“Yes ma’am” Hannah said then turned to John. “But maybe she’s right.” Looking down at Logan. Then back at John.

“Are you sure?” John asked.

“I’m sure” Hannah smiled. 

John picked Logan up and walked to the door. “I’ll be right outside if you need me.”

*********************

Logan quietly sat in the plastic seat beside John playing with the toy car Dean had given him. John remembered how happy the boy had been when Dean gave it to him. Dean had looked everywhere to find the small toy Impala. Logan took it everywhere he even slept with it.

“Mr. Winchester” John looked up at the nurse that had signed Hannah in.

John stood. “Is she okay?”

“She will be, can I talk to you over here for a moment?”

“Logan, I’m going to be right over here.”

“Okay Papa” Logan said continuing to roll the car around the chair.

The nurse glanced around before saying. “I really shouldn’t be saying this and I would lose my job if they caught me and I have no idea why I’m telling you.”

“You haven’t told me anything yet.” John said keeping his eyes on Logan.

“Sir your daughter was beaten and kicked but that wasn’t the worse part.”

“What could possibly be worse?” John asked. He thought for a minute before it hit him. “Are you telling me that son of a bitch raped her?”

“I didn’t say anything.” The nurse said. “The baby is okay as far as we can tell. There might have been some damage that we will not be able to see until it is born.”

“Can I take her home?”

“The nurse in me says no. But Hannah insists that the only place she will be safe is with you.” John saw Hannah coming down the hall. “We can’t keep her here against her will. You keep her safe.”

“Don’t worry I will.”

Hannah stopped next to John smiling at the nurse as she walked away. She waited until the nurse was far enough away before saying. “I have some money I’ll be okay. Thank you again for…”

“You’re coming home with us and that’s final.” John said as he picked Logan up. “Until Sam gets back I’m in charge of taking care of both of you.”

“She…she told you? I swear I didn’t know. I mean I thought maybe. I was going to talk to Sam when…well if…I…”

John held up his hand. “Let’s just get you home.”

“I don’t want to be a bother. I mean you’ve already lied for me…”

Logan held out the car and Hannah took it a confused look on her face. Logan smiled and said. “Winchesters protect Winchesters.”


	14. Chapter 14

Dean pulled the Impala onto the street they were living on. “Hey sleeping beauty wake up we’re almost home.”

Sam sat up and wiped his face. “Why is Dad’s favorite chair in the back of his truck?”

“Maybe he’s taking it in to get fixed.” Dean laughed. “Remember when Logan jumped on it just before we left. Maybe he broke a spring or something.” Dean pulled in beside his Dad’s truck. As he got out he heard the front door and turned just in time to catch his son as the boy leaped into his arms.

“You’re home Daddy what took you so long Papa said you and Unca Sammy should have been home days ago.” Logan babbled and Dean couldn’t help but laugh.

“You really should take a breath once and awhile little man. Have you been keeping Papa busy?”

“I’ve been helping Papa take care of Hannah.”

Sam came around the car. “What was that Logan?”

Logan turned to his uncle. “Hannah”

“What about Hannah?”

“She came to stay with us. She had ouches.”

Sam rushed into the house Dean followed still carrying Logan. John was coming down the stairs carrying a box.

“It’s about time you two came back.” John said as he sat the box down by the door. “Now you can help me pack.”

“Dad, why are you packing?” Dean asked looking around at the almost empty house. “What happened while we were gone?”

“Logan said something about Hannah.” Sam said. “Where is she?”

“Upstairs” John answered as he walked into the kitchen. “Don’t disturb her I’ve been trying to get her to take a nap for hours. Now come help me pack the kitchen, I don’t want to have to buy all new stuff in the next town. What took you two so long you said you would be home Monday?”

Sam and Dean looked at each other before following their father into the kitchen. John had boxes out on the tables and was empting the cabinets.

“It was a little harder than we thought.” Dean explained. “It turned out it wasn’t a vampire at all just some human sicko. Just as we were about to leave we found out there was a whole gang of sicko. It took us a little while to find them all. Dad are you going to tell us what the hell has been going on?” Dean asked sitting his son in one of the chairs. 

“I’ve been going on.” Sam and Dean turned to see Hannah standing at the door.

Sam at first smiled but when he took in Hannah the smile slowly faded. She was wearing one of his large sweaters and a pair of his old sweat pants. But that wasn’t what shocked him. It was her eyes. Her usual mesmerizing crystal green eyes were dull and sad. She was paler than usual and he could tell that she had been recently crying. “Hannah” He walked over and took her head in his hands making her look up at him. 

She gave him a weak smile. “Hi Sam” 

“You’re supposed to be resting.” John said.

Hannah turned her eyes away from Sam. “I tried but…”

John sighed. “Yeah I know.”

“Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on?” Dean asked. 

“Dean it’s complicated we can talk about it later.” John said going back to packing.

Hannah looked back at Sam the look on his face took her breath away. She never thought anyone would look at her that way. “It’s okay John, Logan and I have been talking. He explained lesson one in the Winchester family.” Hannah said. 

“Yeah but you don’t have to right now.” John said.

Hannah gave Sam another weak smile before walking over and looking down at Logan. “Logan are you all finished packing?” Logan shook his head. “Why don’t you go do that so you will be able to help your Daddy pack like you wanted to?”

Logan jumped up and ran out of the kitchen. Dean sat in his son’s now empty chair. Sam stayed standing in the doorway while John started packing again. 

“All right sweetheart you’re on.” Dean said. 

Hannah glanced at Sam before telling them most of what happened. When John realized that she was holding a lot back he walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. Hannah looked at him shaking her head slightly. John pulled a chair out and gently forced Hannah to sit down.

John looked at his youngest son. “Did she ever tell you about Carl?” By the way Sam’s face hardened John could tell she had. “He’s back.”

Sam knelt in front of Hannah. “Did he hurt you?”

Hannah nodded. “I tried to call you I tried to get to you but he…”

“He tied her up so she couldn’t get away.” John squeezed Hannah’s shoulder. “Go on Hannah tell him everything.”

Hannah took a shaky breath. “When he found out about you he was so mad.”

“If this guy was such an ass why the hell would you tell him about Sam?” Dean asked. John gave him a stern look. “What? It’s a valid question?”

Hannah’s hand shook as she smoothed her shirt down. “I didn’t tell him my cousin told him.”

“Hannah you need to finish the story.” John said softly.

Hannah looked up at him. “Can I talk to Sam alone please?”

John nodded at Dean and left the kitchen. Dean followed him out. “Dad how bad is this?”

John faced Dean his face normally neutral was full of emotion. “It’s bad Dean. You didn’t see the slashes on her back or her wrist. Her uncle stood by and watched him do it. Hell he joined in. I only know half of what happened.”

Dean went to say something as Sam walked out of the kitchen. “Sam” Sam faced his brother with pure hatred and fury in his face. He then walked out of the house slamming the door. Dean glanced at his father who nodded slightly. Dean ran out of the door to catch up with his brother.

John walked into the kitchen to find Hannah still sitting at the table letting the tears flow. “You were wrong John he hates me. I should have never stayed here.”

John knelt in front of her brushing away a tear. “He doesn’t hate you Hannah he and Dean are going to go take care of things.”

*****************************

Sam wordlessly pointed to a rundown house. Dean pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. Sam climbed out and walked to the back of the car. Dean followed but did not open the trunk.

“Sam what are we doing here?”

“If you don’t want to Dean just wait here I’ll take care of it.” Sam said holding out his hand. 

Dean sighed but unlocked the trunk. Sam reached in and took his gun and knife out and headed for the door. Dean grabbed his gun and followed his brother. He reached the door just as it swung open.

“Can I help you?” A young man asked.

“Are you Hannah’s cousin?” Sam asked coldly.

“I am but the slut isn’t here now she ran off…” He wasn’t able to finish the sentence as he flew backward a dark mark forming on his check.

“Is there anyone else here?” Sam asked coming into the room and aiming his gun at the boy.

“Why the hell should I tell you anything?”

A floor board creaked, Dean headed down the hall. Soon an older man came tumbling down the hall. “Sammy I would like you to meet Hannah’s dear uncle. He was boxing up her room.”

The older man groaned and sat up. “Who are you and what business is it of yours about my family?”

Sam walked over and stood over the man. “I am the father of Hannah’s child.” Dean glanced at his brother in surprise, he was shocked to see the fire in Sam’s eyes.

The older man stood and glared at Sam as he pushed himself of the ground. “She’s a whore just like her mother.”

Sam let out a small growl punching the man knocking him back to the ground. Dean was pretty sure that on the way down the man’s head made contact with the wall. Sam grabbed the man by the shirt and slammed him into the wall. Dean noticed a movement to his left. “Sam”

Sam turned to see a knife flying at him. Instinct kicked in and Sam easily dodged the small kitchen knife. He let go of Hannah’s uncle letting him drop to the ground. He picked up the knife and faced the new man.

“Carl call the cops.” Hannah’s cousin said spitting up blood, he hadn’t moved from where he had landed.

Sam smiled as he looked at the person who had thrown the knife. “Your Carl, why are you still hanging around hoping to get another go at her?”

Carl took a step toward Sam. “Hannah is mine to do with as I want. She always has been.”

There was a cold grin on Sam’s face as he slowly walked forward. “Is that so?”

Carl stopped and scowled at Sam. “You’re the bastard that she whored herself with.” 

Sam’s eyes narrowed slightly. Only Dean noticed his body tense and in one perfect movement Sam tossed the kitchen knife embedding it into Carl’s shoulder. Carl screamed as he slid to the ground. In another instant Sam was standing over Carl. “You hurt her and you could have killed my child.” Each of Sam’s words held venom that only Dean seemed to hear.

Carl let out a slight laugh. “Why don’t you send her home? She loved every minute of it. Especially the beating.”

“You should have let her walk out of here. You should have never touched her.” Sam reached behind him and slowly pulled out his knife

When Carl saw it his eyes went wide. “What the hell are you going to do with that?”

Sam knelt down so that he was face to face with Carl. “In my family we protect each other. Hannah is a part of my family. And you hurt her.”

Carl looked into Sam’s eyes. “You’re crazy.”

Sam let out a low laugh. “You held a girl kept her tied up against her will. You beat her and raped her. I might be crazy but you’re a monster. And I know just what to do with monsters.” Sam stabbed the knife deep into Carl’s chest. Standing he looked over at his brother.

“What about these two?” Dean asked calmly.

Sam pulled his gun out. “No lose ends.”

*****************************

Sam walked into the kitchen to find his father still packing things. Not knowing what else to do he took a box and started packing. John glanced at his son and saw blood on the boy’s shirt. He could tell that Sam was not hurt at all so he knew that everything had been taken care of.

“So I was thinking of heading to a mid-state this time.” John said. “Somewhere close enough that you and Hannah can finish school.”

Sam laughed. “School is kind of a low priority right now Dad.”

John shook his head. “School is always a high priority. Yesterday I went and talked to the Principal nice lady. She has been trying to help Hannah for years now. Turns out Hannah’s mother was a friend of hers.”

“Dad Hannah isn’t eighteen yet.”

John shrugged. “It really doesn’t matter. Nancy is going to send both of your files to her cousin who just happens to be a principal.” John grinned at his son. “You both will finish school.”

Sam couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks Dad. How’s Hannah doing?”

“I finally talked her into lying down.” John handed Sam a glass of water. “I’m sure she could use this right about now.”

Sam took the glass and headed upstairs passing Dean on his way. Dean gave his father a questioning look. “How do you know she needs a glass of water?”

John smiled. “It’s not the water she needs.”

*******************************

Sam slowly opened the door and saw Hannah curled in a ball on his bed. He slipped in and closed the door, the lamp by the bed lighting most of the room. He looked around and saw that most of his things had already been packed. Walking over he looked down at the sleeping girl and his heart skipped a beat. She seemed to always do this to him. Sitting on the side of the bed he placed the glass on the table. Hannah groaned softly curling herself into a tighter ball. Sam reached out and ran a finger down her check. 

Hannah’s eyes fluttered open and she gave him a small smile. “You’re back”

“Yeah”

Hannah sat up her hand on her stomach. “I should have told you what I thought before you left.”

“Yes you should have.”

Hannah shoved him lightly. “You don’t have to agree you know.”

“I do when you’re right.” Sam looked around the room before locking eyes with her. “Listen Hannah my family has to move ASAP.”

Hannah nodded. “John told me”

“Hannah we move for very specific reasons.”

“Sam I know all about your ‘job’ and I’m okay with it.” Hannah smiled. “Since I’ve meet you I don’t feel so weird in believing in the monster in my closet.”

“We don’t just hunt supernatural kind of monsters.” Sam’s voice was barely above a whisper.

Hannah reached out and touched the red spot on his shirt. “I’ve known a lot of monsters that were not supernatural. I guess I have no family now.”

Sam quickly slide beside her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. “You have the family you always should have, one that will love you and protect you with their last breath.”

Hannah snuggled close to Sam. “Sounds good to me.”

The door swung open and Logan ran in and jumped on the bed snuggling between Sam and Hannah. “I drew you a picture Aunty Hannah.” Logan handed it to Hannah. “It’s a family picture. There’s Papa and Daddy and Unca Sammy and me and you.”

Hannah hugged Logan. “It’s beautiful I love it thank you Little One.”

Logan beamed as he scooted off the bed and left the room. Hannah looked down at the picture a tear sliding down her check. Sam reached over and brushed the tear away. 

“I guess I’ll have to get used to your mood swings.”

Hannah hit him. “We should help finish packing.”

“Not we, just me. You will stay right here.” Sam said.

“I’m fine Sam I…” Sam silenced her with a kiss. Hannah smiled. “I guess I’m going to have to get used to that.”

“Yep”

“I’m okay with that.”

“Sammy move your ass we’re burning daylight.” Dean yelled from downstairs. 

Sam stood and headed to the door. “Don’t worry you’ll get used to him too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my FanFiction account. I am slowly adding my stories here as well.


End file.
